Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace
by Darkslayer740
Summary: It's been two years since Vergil defied fate and escaped the Underworld. Acknowledging the many sins of his past, Vergil sets out on a new path. A path to seek Redemption for all he's done. But when he kills targets of an assassin group known as Night Raid. He joins in hopes of cleansing his sins. But, redemption won't be easy as figures from his past will haunt him in his road.
1. A City Of Corruption

**Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace**

 ** _Chapter 1: A City OF Corruption_**

It had been a long fight, but he finally did it. Two years ago he had thought his fate had been sealed with his defeat to Mundus and his brother not too long after. A soul trapped in hell facing eternal torture for his path of destruction he followed all for the sake of power. A Power which only lead him to his own self destruction. But with this new life he had after escaping hell, he was determined to lead a much better life than before. So many things he would take back, but now redemption was all he had.

After hearing rumors of a Capital City full of corruption and bloodshed, Vergil took it upon himself to go to that city and see how bad it really was over there. Humans were so predictable when it came to corruption, so hearing about such a city didn't surprise him at all.

Hidden under a full body cloak here he was looking at the city ahead of him. He kept on walking towards the gate. Just before he could reach the gate, he picked up an ominous presence, it wasn't a demon like he usually detected, it was something different. Bursting through the ground came a Dragon, Vergil jumped back avoiding the attack. The guards in the distance didn't bother to step in, but he didn't need any help. Vergil stood there waiting for the Dragon to strike, the beast brought its claw down hard into the ground, Vergil just stepped back completely evading the strike. With the claw in the ground, Vergil took his chance and jumped up on the Dragons hand and charged up its arm with blinding speed, once Vergil got to its head he jumped at the beast waving his sword with elite quickness. Landing on the ground after a front flip he stood there while the Dragon stood frozen, with the sheath of his blade, the Dragons head split into four pieces at the click of his blade handle. Once the sword was put away, blood spewed out like a fountain behind him before the body disappeared after turning to dust. He put his hood back on and walked past the two guards who looked at him with theirs jaws dropped at how easy he killed the Dragon.

Vergil just entered the Capital city casually since the guards were too shocked to say anything. As he walked through the city, Vergil saw the expression on the faces of the people who lived here, it was the look of fear and sadness, a hard thing to see with a city that housed so many people that had families, just more people to add to this hellhole. No one In this city he passed had a happy look, there were some like shop keepers and other store managers, but he could tell those smiles were just a façade to hide the pain they were going through.

After walking about five blocks, Vergil walked past an ally way but stopped in his tracks at the sound of a man yelling. Three men surrounded a young girl, she looked poor and looked about twelve years old with purple eyes, had Blue medium shoulder length hair with a medium strand of bangs that curved diagonally downwards just barely covering her right eye. She was wearing a dirty dark blue dress with short sleeves and old shoes  
"Your father owes us money sweetie, We owe the army, if we don't get it back to them their gonna kill us, so cough it up, get your old man to cough it up or you die."

The little girl was terrified but did her best to stay strong and speak.

"I-I don't have anything, and my f-father is at work."

Before any of the men could respond, Vergil teleported above the three men and did a front flip driving the heels of his feet into the heads of two knocking them out cold and cracked the remaining man's skull with the sheathed Yamato killing him. Vergil landed on his feet. And the girl blinked then smiled.

"T-Thank you for saving me." Said the girl softly.

Vergil looked over at her and half smiled.

"You don't need to thank me little one, they deserved it."

Vergil reached into his pocket and gave the little girl six-hundred dollars in gold coins and gently patted her head.

"Go buy yourself some new clothes and whatever else you need. Be safe."

"Thank you so much, mister." She said giving him a bright smile.

He patted her head again.

"Take care little one." After that, he turned his back and walked away while the little girl made her way to her fathers work.

Vergil had gotten a good amount of money from a few mercenary jobs over his travels. He didn't need power anymore, but he did need some money after he escaped if he wanted to travel. So he did what he had to and it was thanks to that, he was able to even come this far.

As Vergil left the alley way a tall blonde woman in the shadows smiled, she had watched the whole event in the ally.

"That guy could be a huge asset to the team!" The woman left the shadow of the building and followed Vergil back to the open area of town. After passing a few shops, Vergil stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Said, Vergil.

There was a short silence before two brown boots stepped out of an ally way shadow.

"So you knew huh? For how long?" Asked the woman. She had short-medium length Blonde hair that had two tufts that went down along the frame of her head, yellow eyes and wore white pants without an open part that exposed her thighs and black underwear and had a strange looking belt on. The pants were some kind of fighters pants which explained the opening. She wore a black tube top with white detachable sleeves and had a white scarf around her neck and brown boots.

"Ever since I left the alley." He answered.

She giggled.

"Okay, ya got me cutie. I liked what I saw back there, you really took it to those guys, in one hit too." Replied the blonde with a smaller grin.

"So, Whats a stranger like you doin' in the big bad Imperial capital city?" She asks.

"I heard that this place is full of corruption and unfair rule, I got curious and wanted to see how bad it was for myself." He replied.

"Yeah? So you one of those guys that are into all things involving tragedies and such?" She jokes putting her hands at her hips.

Vergil shakes his head.

"I just wanted to see how long the spiral of humanity's downfall can be in one of the worst places like the Imperial Capital. It amuses me how money can really go to a higher authorities head." Vergil replies.

The blonde woman grins.

"Oooooo, I like that answer. Hey, if you wanna know a lot more about this place I can give you the whole detail, I grew up in this city around this area." She offers.

Vergil stoically raises a brow.

"What's the catch?" He asks, well aware she was onto something if she would go so far as talking to a complete stranger.

She grins widely

"How's about treating me to lunch? Sounds fair to me, a whole explanation of this place for a meal and maybe a few drinks too." She says giving a wink.

Vergil sighs, he did have to admit he was pretty curious about this place and its dark details so he nodded, he had money to burn so he was fine with it.

"Alright! This way I know a perfect place~" The Woman lead the way down the street humming to herself cheerfully while Vergil followed her down the street.

The woman brought him to a pub and grill. She found them a table and once they sat down she didn't hesitate to order several bottles of different Liquor. Whiskey, Vodka and Rum and a few more. She ordered food too but mostly ordered alcohol. Vergil, on the other hand, ordered food and a small glass of wine, he rarely drank because his tolerance level was really low and one glass of wine was all he could handle.

The woman downed her glass of whiskey and let out a relieved sigh as she took the empty glass away from her lips, there was already a thin layer of pink on her cheeks, with everything she had it was no surprise she would get drunk quickly.

"Ahhhhh~ Hahaha that's the stuff!" She exclaimed giving a wide smile.

" So, am I going to sit here and watch you get more intoxicated? Or am I finally going to get some answers before you pass out?" Said Vergil getting more and more impatient with the woman whose name he didn't yet know.

"You just gotta relax man, here have a cup." She replies offering his Whiskey to which, Vergil politely declined.

"I'd rather not thanks, but I would like some answers." He says, the impatience much more obvious in his tone.

"Okay, okay, I got it." Replied the woman waving her hand dismissively.

"The corruption mixed with all the wealth in the Capital is making pretty much all the little counties outside of the Capital victims to poverty, and they don't do a damn thing to help. We got a bunch of high ranking guards killing people who are innocent, some taking bribes to kill families. Anything you can think a corrupted government would do- you can bet the Capital is doing it and probably a lot worse too." Explained the woman.

"So then…it is every bit as bad as I heard." He replies, not impressed with how corrupted this place was, mass corruption and several crooked crimes against the people of the population, it really was disgusting.

"Mmhm. This place is pretty shitty, to be honest." She replies then stands up.

"Alright, anyway I said my peace, thanks for lunch but I gotta get going." She takes two steps away then stops and glances back at him.

"Hopefully we'll meet again cutie, see ya~" She gave a smile and winked giving a single wave before she left.

Vergil called for the bill and saw how expensive it was. Vergil had only ordered a single cup of red wine and a plate of five chicken drumsticks which alone would have been pretty cheap, but she ordered a huge combo of cheesesteak, wings and several bottles of alcohol which added up to one-hundred fifty-five. He let out an annoyed sigh then paid and left.

Vergil looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was already half way down. He figured now would be a good time to stay at an inn. He passed the plaza then stumbled upon a wall with three wanted posters on it. One was a picture of a man with long hair and had bangs coming down with a few of them passed his eyes. It said his name was Bulat and was an associate of some group called Night Raid. The other two posters were more Night Raid associates. One was a picture of a girl with long hair, it said her name was Akame. The final person was a woman with short hair and an eye patch on her right eye. It said her name was Najenda.

Vergil read information about the group and found out they were a group of Assassins. This interested him but once he was done looking, he continued toward the Inn. He entered and paid for a room and decided to try turning in for the night and managed to fall asleep. At midnight exactly Vergil suddenly woke up, He was sleeping for six hours until now and he didn't want to get up so he turned over and closed his eyes trying to sleep again, but no matter what he did his body just refused to sleep and he didn't know why. Giving in he sighed, stretched than got out of bed and change back into his usual clothes. Once that was done he threw on his signature blue long coat grabbed his sheathed sword then left the hotel.

Since he couldn't sleep, he figured he could take this chance and see if the Imperial Capital City was even worse at night and from what he stepped in to stop earlier in the day, he could only imagine what he would see at night when most of the city slept.

Walking around the main plaza, Vergil could see a few people were out still, but there wasn't many. Vergil continued to walk around when he got to the main street, he heard a commotion in a nearby alleyway. From what he could tell it sounded like someone getting hit.

In the alley was three imperial guards, two were beating on the parents while the other one kept an eye on a little girl. She looked about thirteen, small frame, blue medium length hair and wore a torn dress.

"This what you get for not paying back what you owe, we don't do our work for nothing you know!" Shouted the man as him and the other continued to beat on both parents.

"Stop hurting my parents! Pleeeeease stop!" The little girl pled with tears forming in her eyes.

"This is what they get kid, watch closely, this is the real fucking world." Shouted the man kicking the father In the face.

Vergil watched with an evil inhuman glare in his eyes. He couldn't stand this anymore, this place truly disgusted him.

"..Enough of this!"

Vergil wasted no time getting involved, he kicked off his heel and charged at the guards, on his way he put his cloak over the girl's eyes and quickly spoke to her.

"Trust me, sweetie, you don't want to see this, leave your parents to me."

before they could say or do anything more, Vergil teleported reappearing on the wall behind them, he ran up the wall jumped off and channeled demonic energy to his foot and leg then unleashed a powerful kick hitting the guard square in the face. His eyes went behind his head and immediately after the impact he was sent spiraling hard into a brick wall creating a dent on collision. The guy coughed out blood and fell to the ground lifeless leaving the other guards horrified. Vergil grinned and drew his blade slicing off the arms of the second guard making him scream out in pain as the blood spewed from his arm stumps.

Vergil cut off the head off the armless man killing him in a fountain of blood. The final guard tried running away but Vergil teleported in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere besides hell!" Says Vergil with a sinister look on his face shooting fear into the guard by his stare.

The guard screamed but Vergil cut him off by stabbing him in the heart then violently jerked his blade to the right cutting a major organ as he forced it out, but he wasn't finished there, he topped it off by swinging his sword wildly cutting the guards five limbs off painting the walls and ground in blood. The guard was nothing but a torso with stumps on the arms, legs, and neck. The Bodies laid there in a pool of blood and Vergil sheathed his blade.

"T-Thank you.." Muttered the mother while the father just laid there breathing slow. Suddenly a figure appeared above them on a low rooftop, from what he could tell, it was a green haired man but Vergil didn't get a good view yet since the moon was behind a very thin layer of clouds.

"Aw shit, guys! Our targets are already dead." He called out looking behind him. Then Vergil heard a very familiar female voice.

"I knew I smelled blood." She took another sniff.

"Oh crap! Guys, we have two wounded people hurry and get your asses over here!" She ordered.

Three other people emerged behind them before all five jumped down to the alley.

"Mine, Lub, and Sheele bring these two to the nearby hospital, there's a doc I know working the night shift go!" The three nodded, the little girl popped her head out of the cloak and Vergil patted her on the head softly.

"You're parents are gonna make it child, go on home I promise they will be back." She blinked then finally smiled.

"T-Thank you for saving them." After that, she ran home. Vergil looked over at the strangers. The woman walked out of the shadows and saw that it was the same woman from earlier, only this time she had longer blonde hair that went down her back and had Lion's ears and big Lion paws.

"Well well, I was hoping I'd see ya again cutie, I just didn't think it would be standing above the bodies of my targets." She says putting a paw on her hip.

"Your targets?" He asked.

The three other people that showed up with her returned.

"We're back, those people are getting treated and the little girl's brother showed up, they should be fine now." The other girl stepped out of the shadows, she was short, had pink eyes and pink hair with long Twintails on the left and right on her head, she wore a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink log sleeved shirt with a pink gown over it and black stockings and pink shoes. She was also carrying some kind of big gun on her back.

"Who the hells this?" Asked the pinkette.

"That guy I told you I met for lunch, still don't know his name yet though." Replied the blonde.

The young man with green hair with bangs covering his left eye and had goggles on his head. He had a dark green long coat with white fur on the collar, a white shirt underneath and blue loose slim fit jeans and special red cut off gloves that had a round mechanism with piano wire on them.

"They'll make it, even the father despite the guy having the worst of the injuries, I was sure he was as good as dead." Says the green haired young man.

The final person who left showed up, she was a woman with long purple hair, purple eyes and black rectangle framed eyeglasses. She wore a revealing purple sleeveless cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots and a white Chinese bun on her head, she also had a scar on her right cheek. She had a giant pair of scissors she was carrying on her back.

"So what should we do guys? This is the first time our targets were already dead when we arrived." Asked the bespectacled purple woman.

The blonde looked around at the others and hummed in thought.

"You're right, let's see."

Vergil put two and two together.

"So you guys are with Night Raid, that mercenary group I've heard so much about." Said Vergil, he didn't think the woman he met was a mercenary. It was amusing how some things could have an unexpected turn of events.

Just before anymore words could be said, the sound of footsteps heading towards them. The blonde took a sniff.

"We got reinforcements and there's no time to escape so I guess we're kicking their asses."

As soon as she said that the entire alley was surrounded by armed guards.

"Night Raid, surrender or die!" Said the leading guard.

"We're not goin' anywhere but through your sorry asses." After that she lunged at the group and took out several guards dodging attacks and punching, kicking and countering every attack thrown at her.

The twin-tailed pinkette grinned as several guards lined up in front of her, preparing their attack.

"Why the smiled girlie? Are you so eager to die?!" Asked one of the men.

"Nope, It's just amusing how stupid you idiots really are." She said as the men raised their swords and spears. Before they could even get a chance to strike, the girl took aim with her weapon.

"You idiotic aggression is gonna make your deaths so much simpler."

"W-What?!"

A huge ball of energy appeared at the end of her weapon, it grew and in a flash the ball let out a huge orange beam of energy that grew and scorched the men making them scream as their bodies disintegrated into ashes.

"Hah, losers!"

The green haired young man waited for the men to charge at him with their weapons raised. He smiled

"Just what I was waiting for." As soon as they passed within ten meters of him he pulled his hands and in the dim light of the alley, the piano wire attached to his glove sparkled once in the light for a second and as soon as he pulled the wire pulled up shredding the guards into bloody pieces.

A circle of men surrounded the girl with the scissors; she stood eyeing them watching their every move.

"Just wait for it…." She silently told herself.

As soon as she blinked the guards went in for a strike then she ducked twirled her body around causing the swords and spears to miss her and hit each other. Taking the chance in front of her she got low and spun her weapon around in a circle cutting all the men around hers legs clean off making them scream out in pain.

With them on the ground she simply stabbed each of them delivering the killing blow each time.

Guards surrounded Vergil as well mistaking him for another member of Night Raid.

"You're finished buddy, you should know what you're in for when messing around in the Capital!" Shouted a guard, his hand gripping his sword getting ready for a strike.

"You think you stand a chance? Hmph!" Vergil pushed up his blade with his thumb. One second he was standing still, but when the guards blinked he was gone, during the single second they blinked, Vergil dashed by the large group of imperial guards swinging his blade several times, in normal human speed, all it looked like was a shade of blue zooming right between them followed by flashes of steel from his blade. By the time the guards opened their eyes they were frozen in pain as blood slowly trickled down the many wounds on their body.

"W-W-What the hell.." The guard coughs up blood.

"S-so fast!"

"All of you think just because you wear armor of the Capital it makes you a god among insects, but the truth is…all of you are delusional. You've been the insects the entire time.." After his sharp words, Vergil sheathed his blade with a click of the handle hitting the base of the sheath, right on queue with the click the wounds opened and blood spewed out of them like a fountain and they fell to the ground lifeless in a large pool of blood.

The members of Night Raid witness Vergil's power and were in awe, they had never seen someone as powerful as that besides their own subordinate swordswoman.

Leone spoke being the first to break the silence.

"Holy shit, that was freakin' AWESOME!" Exclaimed the blonde as she ran up to Vergil.

"Not only are you cute, but you can be a badass too, those are some kick-ass skills. You should join us! We could really use someone like you on our team." Said the Blonde with a wide grin.

"Join you guys? Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Well, you hate the corruption too don't you? And don't bullshit man, when we met for lunch I could tell how much you hated it." Said the blonde crossing her arms.

Vergil knew she had him there, but he wasn't sure about his decision yet, but the mercenary group Night Raid did interest him but it was just out of pure curiosity at this point.

"I despise the corruption here, but I have no reason to raise my blade for these people. In fact, I'm here just out of curiosity." He paused

"But, I do feel some sort of pity for the people here." He added, humming in thought.

"How about this, you come back to base and check it out, after you see it all then you could decide? How's that sound?" Asked the blonde, she was so persistent and he wondered why.

The woman with the glasses walked up to him

"I'm almost certain you'd like it there, at least give it a chance. Think of all the good we can accomplish." She says.

Vergil sighed.

"Very well, I'll come with you—just to see. I'll humor you all for now.." He says.

"SWEET!" Exclaimed the blonde throwing her arms up into the air in excitement.

"We'll talk more shortly, I say we get outta here before any more show up." Says the woman with glasses.

The blonde leads the way and the others and Vergil followed closely behind them. After about ten minutes, they were already on the outskirts of the Capital on a hill that lead to the way out of town.

They carried on out of the city and finally arrived back at their stronghold, Vergil was surprised at how concealed it was. The stronghold was a huge castle hidden right under a cliff that kept the castle well our of view, some of the group broke off upon arrival while some stayed for introductions.

"Now that we're in the clear, I think introductions are in order. C'mon I'll introduce you to some of the guys." Said the blonde.

"I'm Leone, been a member for a while now, nice to officially meet you~" Leone looked over at the pinkette with the twin-tails, she crosses her arms.

"I'm Mine, don't expect me to be your friend just because you have good sword skills. You have a long way to go before you can impress me." Replied Vergil walking past Mine ahead a bit before stopping to wait for Leone

"Don't worry, I could care less what _**you**_ think." Replied Vergil, his response caused her to huff with flustered cheeks.

"Y-Yeah?! Well good, you stupid jerk!" She says stomping her foot angrily, her face a bit flustered at the unexpected response she got.

Leone laughed a little. "Oooo dude's got a tongue as sharp as his sword too!" She giggled "I love this guy!" She exclaimed very much amused.

Leone looked over at the green haired young man. But just before he could introduce himself, Leone quickly cut him off.

"That's Lubbock, he's skilled but take my word for it, he's an idiot." Spoke

Leone with a smile

"Leeeeone?! Why do you gotta make it sound like I'm some scumbag creep!" He protested.

"Well, I'm not exactly wrong." She replies giving a smile.

"Awwwwwwww where's the love?" Lubbock exclaims.

Leone looks at the woman with the glasses.

"I'm Sheele, it's nice to meet you." She says holding out her hand for a shake.

There was no other members there, the others who were with them previously with them had went inside.

"Vergil, likewise." He replies taking her hand and giving it a shake before taking his hand back.

Sheele blinked. "Oh, that's right! Leone, the boss is back, but she's going to be heading out tomorrow morning, I think she should meet our new recruit here before she heads out tomorrow otherwise she won't be back until later, she's upstairs."

Leone nodded. "Good call Sheele, alright I'll go find her." She tapped Vergil's shoulder. "C'mon lets go."

Vergil said nothing and followed her. They walked up the stairs, as they got to the top a woman with short silver hair, very light purple eyes with the exception of an eyepatch covering the socket where her eye used to be. She had a black choker that had laces leading down under her black formal suit which showed a little bit of her cleavage. She also had a mechanical right arm and wore black formal slacks with black shoes.

"Heya boss!" Called out Leone greeting the woman.

"Hello Leone, and who's thi-." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Vergil's sword then half smiled to which Vergil took note of.

"Well well, I thought it was just an old legend. Never did I think I would be face to face with the elder child of the Legendary Sparda." She said.

Leone blinked. "You know him?" she asked a little confused.

"I know of him, but never personally met him, until now anyway." She answered.

"Is he a new recruit?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah sort of, but I'd like him to join, he's really skilled with a sword and I think he'd be a big help." Replied Leone.

The eyepatched woman walked up to Vergil and held out her mechanical hand.

"I'm Najenda, an honor to meet you."

Vergil took her hand giving it a shake.

"Vergil, pleased to make your acquaintance." He replied.

"Vergil, I encourage you to hear more about us." Said Najenda.

Vergil said nothing and nodded.

Najenda looked over at Leone.

"Leone, gather the others. I'd like to tell Vergil about our resolve." She politely ordered.

"You got it boss!" Leone replied giving a thumbs up before heading off to do as she was asked.

"Right this way Vergil." Said Najenda leading the way.

Vergil nodded and followed her down to the main room. It had a carpet and a chair below a large red banner that had a moon behind an owl with red eyes for the insignia with the words; Night Raid written below.

Najenda sat on the chair and all the other members gathered around with Vergil standing beside Leone.

"Everyone thank you for coming. Leone has brought a new recruit that could be a major asset to our team. This is Vergil the child of the Dark Knight Sparda, I explained the tale before a few weeks ago when we were talking about ancient legends. Now, Vergil, Leone has told me you've most of our team, well allow me to introduce you to the remaining two."

"That young lady over there to the far left is Akame, she is one of the best fighters on Night Raid."

Akame was a young girl with long black hair that went down to her knee's, red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie, she wears a red belt that has a side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. On missions she would sometimes wear a long dark coat and always has red and black gauntlets on the job.

"Pleased to meet you." Says Akame to which Vergil nods.

"Likewise."

Najenda continued "Over there to the right is Bulat. Another skilled member of Night Raid and the strongest in terms of pure strength. Bulat here was a high ranking member of the Imperial Military before he joined us after finding out the truth."

Bulat was a tall muscular man with black hair combed up into a heart-shaped pompadour and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor, and white pants. Over his top, he had a leather jacket with black spikes popping out of the leather jackets shoulders.

"Pleasure's all mine." He says offering his hand for a shake, Vergil took it and gave a firm shake and nodded.

"Now that we've gotten that taken care of, we can talk about Night Raid." Said Najenda sitting back into her seat.

"Now Vergil, you're aware of the mass corruption within the capital correct?" She asks.

Vergil nods.  
"That's right." He answers.

"Well Night Raid is more than just a group of Assassins. There is a group of Rebel forces who oppose the Capital. At first they were a small handful of soldiers, but eventually, they got larger and the numbers continued to increase and are now a very formidable Anti-Empire organization. They needed a unit that specialized in Recon and Assassinating targets. And thus where us, Night Raid comes in." Explained Najenda.

"I see, so Assassins that fight for a strong resolve then, interesting." Replies Vergil. Killing for the good of the people, Vergil liked the sound of that, creating a trail of blood for peace. He finally decided.

"So what do you say? Will you join us?" She asked.

There was a brief silence before Vergil finally gave his answer. The demon gave a nod, his decision was final.

"Very well then. I'll join you, this may be fun." Answered Vergil giving a small smile.

Najenda returned his smile.

"Then its settled." She held out her mechanical hand for a shake.

"Welcome to Night Raid, I'm expecting big things from you." Vergil took her hand and gave it a shake nodding.

"I look forward to tearing this empire apart." He replies taking his hand back after the shake.

"Hell yeah!" Leone exclaimed throwing herself at Vergil giving him a hug so tight, he felt her cleavage pressing his chest.

"At least warn me next time before you crush me!" Vergil snapped, he wasn't annoyed since it was a way of showing extreme affection, but he at least wanted a heads up. Leone just giggled before letting go.

Once released, Vergil fixed his jacket.

"Since you are already very skilled in the art of sword fighting and killing, you require no training. But I would like a demonstration of your abilities, it won't be today, you can spend the rest of the day settling in. I'll let you know when. With that, you're all dismissed." Said Najenda.

"Very well." Replies Vergil.

"C'mon lemme show ya around the rest of the place." Leone replied excitedly, taking Vergil's hand and zooming out the door for the rest of the tour.

Once the tour was finally finished, Leone let him go because it was time for her bath.

"That's pretty much it, Now ya know where to go, I'd love to chat some more but I gotta jump in the bath, I only get half an hour today since Mine missed her's last time. Anyway I'm off, don't you try peaking now~" Leone teased.

"Trust me, I won't.." Replied Vergil

He didn't hate Leone, he just wasn't used to being playfully teased so he would often react normally, Leone didn't seem to mind it though so he didn't either and just decided to try and get used to it. He was here now and part of the team, he would probably be with them for a while still, it was going to be a long path to walk with them before they could destroy the corruption.

Letting out a sigh Vergil made his way to his room, it was getting late so everyone was probably heading to bed after since the others had a busy night. Closing the door behind him, Vergil set down his bag that had his clothes and a couple more devil arms of his stashed away. Taking off his jacket, he hung it on the coat rack then changed into his night time clothes, he slept shirtless for now since he was feeling a tad bit lazy tonight but he did put on some loose worn slacks then got in bed.

He laid there in thought for a while.

"Night Raid huh…" He turns his head on his pillow and looks at the full moon peaking through the small opening between the curtains for a bit.

"Things are going to get interesting…" With that, he smiled then turned over and tried to sleep, tomorrow he would see what his first day on the team had in store for him.

 **-End Of Chapter—**

 **Author Note: Hey guys! Darkslayer here with a brand new story. To be honest, this was finished a long time ago I just didn't know when to post it.**

Any **way, this idea came to me a while ago, I hope you guys enjoy it! And to those who are following my other two stories, they will still be updated, Next Chapters for both are almost done. And I will make sure I don't leave this one sitting for a long time like my others have. In any case, I hope you enjoy this as much my other two. Happy Reading guys, and Merry Christmas in advance, hope you all have a good one.**

 **~Darkslayer**


	2. First Blood

**Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace**

 **Chapter 2: First Blood**

It was morning and it was time for the day to begin. Today would be the start of his first day as an assassin on Night Raid. After he got out of bed, he was greeted with the knock of his door, It was Leone.

"Mornin' Vergil! Breakfast will be ready soon." She called out from behind the door.

Vergil had already been awake, but when he heard her voice, he figured he might as well get up.

"Okay, …thanks." He replied back from is room.

Getting out of bed, Vergil stretched his body when he got to his feet then stretched out his arms before making his way to his clothes. He changed into black slacks, put on his brown boots then threw on his black sleeveless zip-up vest. Finally, he slicked back his hair then exited his room, today was the day where he'd get his first target as a member of Night Raid.

Despite knowing the extent of his power, Vergil still needed to prove his worth since it was a mandatory thing for all members at the start, but no one doubted him since a handful of the group had seen his power for their own eyes.

Entering the dining room, Vergil was greeted by Akame, Leone, and Mine.

"There ya are Verg! There's a spot right here for ya!" Said Leone patting the seat next to her.

"Yes, good morning." He shrugged then took the seat beside her.

"So, Sheele isn't up yet?" Asked Vergil.

Akame shook her head. "Sheele is someone that usually sleeps a bit longer than most of us." With that said, Akame casually reached over to Sheele's bowl of food and consumed her breakfast in the blink of an eye leaving Vergil and Leone in awe.

"She devoured that entire bowl…in not even a second?" He muttered to himself as Akame wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Said Leone.

"In any case.." Leone changed the subject.

"Today's your first mission, not nervous are ya?" She teased, knowing all too well that Vergil wasn't even a shred nervous, based on how he handled himself last night, she among the others knew that Vergil would be able to do the mission with relative ease considering his skill level.

"Nervous?, I've spilled lots of blood in the past, so spilling more isn't really an issue with me, especially since it will be the blood of scum this time." He answered.

Leone smiled and Akame nodded.

"Hehehe, good answer," Leone added, Vergil's mind was perfectly capable for this so this just made her even gladder she had successfully recruited him into Night Raid, everyone was expecting big things from him, but that only motivated him even more.

Mine put down her cup of tea.

"So you've killed someone before then, great."She sarcastically replied.

"I've killed several people, I've always been walking in a trail of blood, The fact that I'm viewing things differently still won't change that." Vergil sternly replied.

Mine just blinked, she wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"O-Oh…" {"I thought The 'Darkslayer Son Of Sparda was just some name. Guess I was wrong."}

A few moments later Sheele walked in rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

"Mmnh…Morning everyone." She quietly greeted.

Vergil made eye contact with Akame, he gave her a look that said { Might wanna look behind you…}

Sheele put her glasses back on and looked down at her empty bowl.

There was a small moment of silence before it was broken by Sheele.

"Umm…where did my breakfast go..?"

Everyone looked at Akame who just stared back.

"It was getting cold.."

"So…you're saying you ate her share to keep it from getting cold?" Vergil asked.

Akame nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Exactly!"

Vergil facepalmed along with Mine while Leone just started laughing.

Sheele was made something else for breakfast, once everyone else ate, it was time for the first round of training. Despite his reputation, Vergil would still need to demonstrate some of his skill as a swordsman. Najenda called everyone to the backyard sparring area so they all could watch.

Everyone on Night Raid was extremely skilled at combat in their own respective way, but Najenda knew that only Akame and Bulat would stand a fair chance against Vergil – at least enough for a close fight.

"Alright Vergil, to show us your skill, you will face Akame for this sparring round. First to three points wins, but in order for it to count the tip or blade will have to touch area's that are vital spots. This will only be a battle of swordsmanship as well as some martial arts, Is that clear?" Asked Najenda as she instructed to two.

"Sound good to me." Replied Akame

"Same for me." Vergil added.

"Excellent, and….begin!"

Vergil took stance as well as Akame, the two were obviously using Kendo Stick Swords since this was a sparring match.

Akame's was a wooden sword shaped like her Murasama while Vergil's was shaped like the Yamato, it even had a wooden sheath for maximum realism.

"Sparring or not, I have no intentions to go easy on you Akame.." Vergil warned preparing for battle.

Akame smiled.

"Good, because I won't either!" She replies with a swing of her sword before charging at Vergil who didn't hesitate to charge back at her. The two raise their wooden swords and go for a strike, Vergil unsheathes and swings his sword in several directional swings but Akame manages to block all of them, the two jump around forward and back still matching strike for strike equally. Both of them go for a downward slash clashing wood, they two hold against each other's grip for a moment.

"Your speed is incredible Akame, very well versatile with lightning fast strikes." Vergil compliments drawing a smile on Akame's face.

"Thank you, but your speed is just as impressive, I've never matched blow to blow with anyone on the first spar so this is quite something." She replies.

They break contact pushing each other back before quickly following with a finishing strike clashing wood again with a loud wooden clank.

Both swing their swords meeting strikes each time, both have their speed on par with another, this even contest continued on for several more minutes.

Najenda looked on very much impressed with what she was seeing, but the others were just as surprised.

{"No one has ever kept up with Akame for this long before, let alone matching her evenly, Vergil, you really are as impressive as they say you were."} Najenda thought to herself as she looked on.

The spar continued until both combatants came to a quick stop. But only for a moment before the two charged at each other again, they once again met each strike accordingly, until finally, after one strike, Vergil put more power into his strike throwing Akame off by just a second, quickly as Akame shuffled her feet back to regain balance, Vergil kicked off his heel and went up close for a direct hit, him and Akame made eye contact, Akame being surprised to be thrown off guard so quickly.

{"What!? How did Vergil breakthrough so quickly?"} She thought to herself, surprised. As Vergil swung his sword, Akame, in a quick move dropped her arms down as quick as she could just manage to block his attack but just barely, feeling the force of the strike, Akame silently groaned a bit.

{"So she managed to block it at the last minute…pretty impressive, but no quick thinking will help her here."} Vergil thought to himself, using this desperate guard to his advantage, Vergil twisted his body and got low effectively tripping Akame hard on the ground, she let out a small groan from the impact than before she could get a chance to rebound, Vergil drove his wooden blade tip down on Akame touching her chest where her heart was leaving Akame surprised.

"Looks like I got you.." Said Vergil before pulling back his wooden sword and sheathing it.

Everyone was shocked, Akame had been defeated in a serious sparring match. It was a simulated battle to the death and Vergil had won.

Vergil lowered himself a bit then lowered his hand to Akame who took his hand right away letting him pull her up.

Akame smiled.

"Wow, you're a very skilled swordsman. I've never been beaten in a full-on sparring match before. Very impressive." She complimented.

"Thank you Akame, but you're no slouch either, I had to think fast the entire fight, usually I require no constant planning while in combat." Vergil was definitely highly skilled, but Akame was still a pretty even match for him. He had just acted more quickly.

"However, there are still two rounds, so shall we continue?" Asked Vergil once again getting ready.

Akame smirked then got into fighting stance herself.

"You bet, Let's do this!" She replied.

"Round 2, Fight!" Announced Najenda.

With that, both combatants dashed forward, Vergil drew his blade mid-run while Akame continued to drive Vergil with her wooden sword pointed at him, the two once again swing their weapons clashing evenly just like the previous battle, from tricky angles to elite quickness, the two didn't stop meeting evenly with their blades, it was almost like they knew each other's moves inside and out when really they were just clashing wood evenly matched, after a flurry of clashing wood, two of them tried combo attacks back to back, Akame went for a horizontal zig-zag-up down corner angle strike slash, and Vergil blocked quickly following up with his own Yamato combo that was two horizontal slashes followed up by a frenzy of rapid sword slashing, still Akame somehow managed to keep up swing for swing before both dropped back and tried for a double kick front forward slash combo, but the two connected kicks which would cancel both combo's causing them to jump back a bit for a breather. Both, Akame and Vergil were panting, after a brief stare-down, the two went at it again. After a small series of clashes, the two ended up drawing back again but quickly charged forward again.

But suddenly, a wooden spear-staff came down at Vergil just as he was in the middle of a dash, thinking fast, Vergil shuffled his feet mid-run which shifted his speed to the left evading the strike, he was quick to counter by jumping up after the evade, using his inhuman Strength, Vergil used his sheath and sword as an anchor which let him kick the staff away and grab the hand that held it and flinging it over his shoulder into the ground, the blindside attack was by Bulat so he was quickly thrown hard into the ground, while mid-air, Vergil clashed swords with Akame leaving everyone watching in awe.

When his feet hit the ground, Vergil twisted his body and used his speed to duck under past Akame's sword which left her open for a strike, but she quickly noticed and rolled to the side which would have Vergil's left wide open by the time she would get back on her feet, but Vergil quickly backflipped out of reach and drop kicked Akame as his body straightened out after the flip, but she was quick to move and guarded with her blade, but the block didn't stop her from flying back a few feet from the inhuman strength of his. Landing back on his feet, Vergil would have no time to regain his breath as more Night Raid Members jumped in for an attack, Leone, Sheele and Bulat went for a coordinated killing strike, But Vergil saw this coming, thinking fast as always, he teleported above them throwing them off but was quick to go on the offensive.

Leone used her beastly speed and agility to launch herself up at Vergil bringing her clawed palm right to his throat, but Vergil shifted to the side at the last moment and grabbed Leone's arm, brought her forward for a kick in the stomach then threw her at Bulat which knocked him back. Touching the ground, Sheele came from the shadows swiftly and came for a finishing midstrike with her Shears, but just before the two blades could close on him, Vergil's lower body had moved up out of the way of the blades, effectively avoiding a killing blow and quickly countered by stepping on the closed shears and kicking Sheele hard in the chest sending her back.

Vergil landed once more on his feet an out came Akame from behind in blinding speed going for a fatal strike, but Vergil spun around and blocked hard, she went for a kick to the face but was met with Vergil's wooden sheath blocking, quickly gripping her leg he pulled her in for a tap of her neck with his blade but was pushed back a bit by Akame's other foot kicking him in the face, Vergil staggered back a bit, and as Akame went for the final strike, Vergil grinned as he was quick to parry her to the side with his sheath throwing off her guard, Vergil took advantage and touched Akame's neck with the wooden tip, only to be shocked himself by feeling Akame's wooden tip near his jugular. Last round, Vergil was victorious, but this time, it looked like a draw which would mean mutual death if it were a real fight to the death.( _But Vergil would have the upper chance of surviving considering what he was_ )

"I got to hand it to you, despite me throwing you off, you were able to kill me. Even you can be unpredictable sometimes." Vergil adorned. Akame was very skilled in combat, even when the tides were in his favor, she still managed to get him.

She smiled giggling a bit.

"You're pretty impressive yourself. You killed me too. Unpredictability comes in many forms. I think you'll fit right in this line of work." Akame replied.

Najenda stood up and clapped.

"You passed the test Vergil! Congratulations."

Vergil helped Akame up then looked over at the boss.

"Sorry for the unexpected group assault, but I thought this was a good chance to see how you dealt with unexpected multiple enemies considering your skill level, and you handled it amazingly! Therefore, it is of my utmost honor to officially welcome you to Night Raid."

"I see, so that's what it was about. Thank you Najenda." He replied with a proud smile.

"Ouch!" Leone exclaimed as she slowly stood back up.

"Did'ja have to throw me at Bulat? It was like getting thrown into a titanium wall." She said rubbing her back. Bulat laughed a bit.

"Why thank you, Leone, looks my hard training finally paid off, I'm not as solid as a rock, I'm as hard as titanium. Guess I have some good manly guns" He laughed some more.

"Sorry, I suppose I got a little carried away." Vergil replied sheathing his wooden sword.

Leone smiled and clung to Vergil throwing him off guard.

"Oh you devilishly dangerous badboy!~ No need to apologize, I'm sure I could think of a few things you could do to make it up to me~ Anything goes hot-stuff~" Exclaimed Leone who smothered Vergil burying his face into her cleavage.

"Uffff! How many times do I need to tell you, warn me before you smother me dead!" Exclaimed Vergil.

Akame just chuckled softly as she looked on.

A couple hours later, with his test complete and officially a member of Night Raid, Vergil decided to make a wardrobe change, he would still keep his usual clothes and jacket especially, but since Night Raid was a brand new part of his life, since he would be with them for while, Vergil decided on blueprints for a new attire to be made for him, Najenda had told him she could get a Night Raid-like look for him from their main HQ, he just needed to make the designs and that sounded like a nice switch so here he was.

In the end, his new attire would consist of; A Blue sleeveless leather vest with black at the bottom, the ends below would have a double split for style and would have the Night Raid Owl on his back. On the front left and right areas would be his usual snake-like designs that started from the bottom left and end on his top right just like how it was on his infamous jacket. Under it would be black flat leather armor replacing his zip-up undervest. Down his left arm ending at his hand would be leather straps and on his hand would be a blue leather glove.

Instead of his usual slacks, Vergil now wore a lower body garment, inside of it would be black battle pants but his legs would be wrapped in the blue leather wraps of the garment which ended with a final wrap over the base of his new black boots. And Finally, on his right arm, he wore a black titanium arm gauntlet wrapped around his arm, and hand had a blue glove under the armor plate on the back of his hand and fingers.

Vergil felt confident in his new outfit, this would now be what he wore on missions.

With his new attire made, it was finally night time, which meant it was time for Vergil's first mission as a member of Night Raid.

Leone was the first to see his new look.

"Damn! Diggin' the new look Verg! Ya look intimidating and sexy at the same time~" Leone bluntly complimented.

"Glad you approve of it, I figured a change would be perfect." He replied, this would be a good way to get redemption for all the things he'd done. Of course, he would still be killing, only this time it was all people who truly deserved it.

"C'mon hot stuff, the boss is waiting." Leone playfully teased as she lead him to Najenda.

"Got it." He replied.

Vergil and Leone walked in Najenda's command room which was the same place they had been when he first joined the other night.

"Ah Vergil, Love the new uniform by the way, but are you sure you want to wear the Night Raid logo on your back out in the open?" Najenda asked.

"Positive, I'm determined to make ourselves known to everyone. Besides, they won't be able to keep up to even try catching me."Vergil proudly smiled, he was very much confident in his abilities so donning the logo of Night Raid was fine with him.

Najenda smiled.

"Wonderful then, in that case, let's get to your mission."

Vergil nodded.

Najenda took out a scroll with a photograph of a tough, shady looking soldier. He had blue eyes, long blonde hair with one bang curved over covering his left eye. The rest of his outfit consisted of Imperial Empire Armor with two sword sheathes crossed on his back.

"This is General Keichi, he is one of the Imperial Army's toughest generals, he has his own platoon called Razor's Edge. Him and his squad have been causing trouble for the people for a while now, whenever a new village is discovered, the Capital sends him and his team to annihilate every single person in the village, and since they are free to kill as they choose, he tends to let his soldiers freely do as they wish while he looks for children, particularly little girls who he often sells off as slaves. So as you can see, your first target it the lowest scum of the low, but do keep in mind that as twisted as he may be, he is a very skilled fighter and is not to be taken lightly." Najenda explained.

Vergil's expression darkened before returning, he gave a nod.

"Understood, I'll make sure he's executed immediately, scum like that shouldn't be allowed to live any longer." Vergil replied.

"Indeed. And I forgot to mention, you won't be departing alone."

"Your damn right! I'm comin' with ya since my target won't be far, isn't that right boss?" Said Leone.

"That's exactly right Leone, your target is the second in command of Razor's Edge, Lieutenant Kawata."

Najenda opened a scroll with a picture of Kawata, same imperial army armor Keichi had only black steel instead of silver. He was a tough and shady looking man with dark purple hair that was medium in length and had a curved bang extend from his forehead to just over his right eye.

"He's never far behind Keichi when it comes to village invading, I'd even say he's a bit worse since he likes to capture beautiful woman from those villages after its in ruin. I have no doubts in you alone Leone, but I'm sending Sheele with you just in case Kawata has others with him."

Najenda explained.

Leone gave a nod.

"Understood!"

Sheele walked in the room after hearing her name be mentioned, Najenda went over the mission again for her.

"Now is everyone clear on their mission?" Asked Najenda.

"Crystal Clear" Said all three assassin's.

"Very good then, go and show them the true price of their evil."

With that said, Vergil, Leone and Sheele took off.

It didn't take the trio long to arrive at the capital. Stopping just before the entrance of main street, the three assassins went through the final briefing.

"So Verg, you remember the location I told you Keichi likes to go after a night of drinking?" Asked Leone, she knew Vergil caught on to things easily, but he was still new to the capital and she wanted to make sure.

Vergil nodded.

"I do, do you two remember the plan?" He asked.

"While you handle Keichi, Sheele and I spy on Kawata and wait till he sees his men off." Said Leone.

"Then when he's all alone, we move in for the kill!" Added Sheele.

"Perfect, we got this." Said Vergil.

"You're damn right, anyway, Sheele and I are off."

"Don't you die now~" Sheele playfully joked.

Vergil chuckled.

"You two as well." He replied, knowing all too well that Sheele and Leone would succeed, just as he would.

"Right then, see you two later~" After that, Vergil teleported away.

"Of course he's gotta take the dramatic and fancy exit." Leone chuckled.

"Ya ready Sheele?" She asked.

Sheele's frames darkened, one eye peering through the right.

"You bet I am, let's go!" She confidently replied.

After that, the two remaining Night Raid took off to their targets location.

At the docks, Leone and Sheele watched their target Kawata talk to a small group of soldiers who seemed to be heading somewhere on a boat soon.

"Damn, looks like we have to wait until those guys take off." Whispered Sheele to Leone.

"Honestly, I'd rather just kill those bastards along with him, but the boss sounds like she wants a smooth operation so, guess I'll make an exception this once." She whispered back to Sheele.

A few minutes later, the target shook hands with each soldier then the boat finally sailed off down the water, the two waited until they were out of sight. The two ladies nodded at each other before moving in.

Leone front flipped in front of Kawata catching him by surprise.

"Lt. Kawata of the Imperial army, you're my target and boy am I gonna enjoy this." Said Leone getting ready to fight.

"So, you're one of those Night Raid Assassins huh? I had a feeling we'd meet sooner or later." Said Kawata readying his spear.

Leone ran at him and gave him a flurry of punches, he blocked some but missed the rest resulting in seven good hits on his chest and lower abdomen causing him to cough up blood and fall down to one knee.

"Ughh dammit! I need back up!"

Just before he could reach for his whistle, Sheele came out of the shadows.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." Exactly as she spoke, she had driven her shears deep into the lower back of Kawata making him cough out a lot of blood.

"I-I let my guard down…" After that Leone crushed his head in the palm of her hand while Sheele cut his lower body off from the mid-section.

"Take that you slimy piece of shit!" Said Leone as she watched the pieces of the targets body fall to the ground in a pool of blood.

"I wonder how Vergil is doing?" Wondered Sheele.

Leone grinned. "Oh yeah, he's got it covered, so let's head back to base."

 **Meanwhile, back near main street, ten o' clock pm.**

Vergil was hiding in the shadow's viewing a usually empty sidestreet that had a small bridge that was a shortcut to the noble's district. With it, a small lake.

A few moments later, there walked his target who had just lit a cigarette.

"Pfft, that woman in the village was so annoying screaming for her little girl, she's just gonna be a whore when she grows up, just like her mother. Maybe I'll check that kid out myself, just to see how much of a woman she is hehe." He grinned taking a puff of his cigarette.

With his target all alone, now was his time to strike. Vergil teleported above him.

"Actually, you won't dare to even try touching the girl." Said Vergil falling from above, but before the target could even say anything, Vergil front flipped driving his heel into the back of his skull making Keichi hit his head hard smack on the ground, the impact made his head bounce of the ground, unfortunately, Keichi wasn't dead yet.

He landed back on his feet but staggered a bit regaining his balance.

"Night Raid! I knew one of you would come for me eventually. Unfortunately, your vigilante justice ends here, with me cutting you open!" Keichi drew his longsword and went for a swing, Vergil stepped back, dodging with ease. He just kept dodging every heavy swing since the longsword his target was using was rather heavy. Vergil was cornered between a wall and Keichi.

"You're dead now ya fucker!" Keichi swung his blade but Vergil's speed was too quick and Vergil rolled out of the way causing the longsword to get stuck in the wall.

Keichi struggled to try and desperately pull it out but no avail.

"O-Ohh shit!"

Vergil saw him wide open then moved in and in a series of superfast frenzied sword swings, Vergil ran by him slashing him rapidly, his blade cutting deep into every vital spot of the target striking all his nerve endings causing unrelenting pain, Keichi cried out in agony, and after a few moments of pain and bleeding, Vergil went for the finish.

"That was only a taste of all the pain you caused others to feel, but hell will be a nightmare, a nightmare you'll face for an eternity!" With that, Vergil sheathed his blade with a steel click, causing all the wounds to open up gushing out blood leaving the target in a pool of thick blood.

Vergil looked back at the corpse.

"Target eliminated, but my mission isn't complete yet." Vergil took his keys and stuffed them in his pocket. He wouldn't be able to do it yet, but he knew Night Raid would probably assist him with it so he decided to show them the key.

"Time to head back, just try and survive one more night. You'll be freed tomorrow I promise."

Back at base, Vergil was greeted by Sheele and Leone.

"Heya Verg! Nice work taking care of Keichi, I knew you'd totally dice him!" Leone cheered.

"Yeah, nice work Vergil. And I really like that you gave him a slow painful one, he deserved it." Commented Sheele adding to the discussion.

"Thanks you two, but you both did just as excellent." He replied.

Sheele smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

Leone, as usual, glomped Vergil pressing him into her chest.

"OOOOOoooh, such a smooth talking killer! I love it~You sly devil you~ I gotta have you!" She teased as she continued to smother him.

"Stop talking about me like I'm property!" He exclaimed, muffled but clear enough.

Moments later, Vergil, Leone and Sheele stood in front of their boss.

"Excellent work you three, Vergil I knew you could do it, you'll fit in just fine here in Night Raid, well done."

Najenda praised, she was confident in his skills, with him combined with the others, Night Raid was even more dangerous then it already was.

Akame joined them with a smile.

"Good job Vergil, I think the boss is right, Night Raid is a perfect fit for you. Good job on your mission." She praised.

"I'm just glad I was able to send a worthless disgrace of a person to hell." He replied.

Akame smiled at his response and nodded.

Vergil turned to face Najenda.

"Oh, Najenda, I have a request."

Najenda smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

Vergil handed her the keys he'd obtained from his target.

"I have strong reason to believe that these keys lead to the cell where he put all his captured girls from villages he's raided. I'd like to free them all tomorrow night if we can do that?" He explained.

Najenda crossed her arms, smiled then nodded.

"Why of course we will, tomorrow evening we make our move. I will put together a plan before I go to bed. Again, very good work Vergil."

He nodded. Now that his request was fulfilled, Akame was quick to change the subject.

"In any case, it's you're turn to help me with dinner." She adds.

"Hm? Oh sure, let me guess, all meat again?" He asks.

Akame gives a stern thumbs up with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"All meat."

Vergil looks on unamused.

"Thought so, I'm gonna add at least a few veggies to even it out."

Akame has a mischievous gleam in her eyes and takes off to the kitchen.

Vergil kicks off his heel after her.

"Dammit Akame you better leave the veggies alone!" He shouted as he speed up after her, Akame was heading directly for the bag of vegetables to wreck them but Vergil got there right behind her.

"No Veggies!" She playfully shouted back to him

"A balanced dinner is better!" Vergil replied as he lunged at her to stop her veggie assault. After that, the two managed to make a balanced dinner. Dinner was served and everyone went to bed.

 **-End Of Chapter—**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Darkslayer here, I hope you all had a great Christmas. Mine was pretty decent enough. Anyway here's the second chapter of my new fanfiction. I'm super glad people are enjoying it so much. I have lots of awesome stuff planned for the story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. As always Happy reading and take it easy.**

~Darkslayer740


	3. The Shadow Slashers Of Night Raid

**Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace**

 **Chapter 3: The Shadow Slashers Of Night Raid**

Location: The Imperial Capital:

Area; Razor's Edge Holding Cells:

Time; 12:00 Am Midnight. :

On the rooftop of the holding cells the west cell block. A large holding area with several cells, one hundred in each block was a guard stationed at every corner. All were heavily armed and had armor.

The Lights go out.

"What the hell!? Everyone keep your guard up!" Shouted the commanding guard. Each guard lit a gas lantern which lit up a small area per guard.

"Now's our chance! Let's do it!" Whispered Leone.

"Alright!" Akame replied. Jumping through the glass along with Vergil and Leone. Mid-air Akame slashed a guard in the neck spewing out blood as he fell to the ground. With her feet on the ground, Akame charged forward immediately with Vergil and Leone behind her. The three drove on forward. Vergil jumped up dodging a swing of a guards spear by shifting to the left and quickly countering with a fatal swing cutting that guard in two as he carried on.

Several guards pointed out at Vergil and all charged him single file, but Vergil's speed was overwhelming and he just dashed by swinging his blade several times as he dashed by, each strike a fatal slash to a vital spot leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Leone sped by and jumped at three guards twisted her body and gave them a thunderous kick which collapsed their chests due to her beastly strength, with them down she carried on.

Five guards ran at Akame, but she evaded each strike without even breaking a sweat, each dodge followed up with a slice through their throats spilling blood with her two other teammates as they pressed on.

"These losers are way too easy, I guess with their two leaders gone they're scrambling to focus. Suckers!" Leone excitedly exclaimed.

"No doubt, these guys are pushovers. But that just makes this operation all the more easier." Vergil replied.

"We're almost done here, there's only a few left." Akame added.

"Alright, let's waste em! If there's only three we can probably take em out together." Leone excitedly replied.

"Works for me." Replied Vergil.

"Alright then, let's eliminate them," Akame added. With that, the three assassins walked together and confronted the final three guards.

"S-Stop right there Night Raid, you're under arrest!" One of the guards nervously announced.

"No thanks, clammy cells like this are pretty damp." Replied Vergil. On cue, the three Assassin's took off into a sprint. Once in range, the three prepared for an individual final strike at the same time. Vergil cut his target right down the middle while Akame went for a slash right in the jugular vein while Leone drove her target's face right into the ground effectively crushing his head in a splatter of blood. The three Night Raid members stood there, blood on their clothes.

"Sick bastards! That's what ya get!" Leone commented.

"Good work guys, now let's finish this." Said Vergil as the three began to free the women and their little girls.

The three gave each villager one-thousand in gold which would help them out a great deal. After finally freeing the last group of prisoners they were hugged by the older women and her little girl.

"God bless you Night Raid, thank you so much."

"No need to thank us, just do your best to stay strong and move on from this." Vergil replied.

"Alright, I bet the others are done with the other two cell blocks, we should probably head to the rendezvous point and wait." Suggested Leone.

"You're right, let's go then." Replied Akame, the villagers would be fine since the guards stationed outside were already taken care of at the start of the operation. Vergil provided a map that was a route out of the Imperials Patrol Routes, so they would have a smooth escape when going to meet Bulat and Lubbock.

The meeting point was on a large hill that overlooked the Capital. Vergil, Leone, and Akame got there quickly so now they just had to wait.

Leone leaned her back against a tree and crossed her arms.

"Now that felt great, I'm glad those people are free now." Said Leone satisfied from today's raid.

"Mhmm, now it's up to Bulat and Lubbock to escort them to the revolutionary army safe houses." Replied Akame.

"I'm sure we can leave it to them, both are more than capable to hold their own, even Lubbock." Added Vergil.

Not long after, Sheele and Mine arrived at the meeting point.

"All taken care of?" Asked Vergil.

"Yup! Those losers didn't even know what hit em, me and Sheele kicked their asses pretty good." Replied Mine.

"You bet! And it felt really nice freeing those people, they don't deserve any of what they had planned to do." Said Sheele adding to the topic.

"Oh, by the way, Bulat and Lubbock said we could go back to base and they'd met us back there." Added the purplenet.

"Very well then, shall we head back?" Asked Vergil looking over at the other two.

Akame nodded. "Mhm."

"Yep! Let's blow this shithole!" Replied Leone leading everyone back to base.

Once the group returned to base, Najenda greeted everyone.

"Welcome back Night Raid, I just received word from Bulat that the villagers have been successfully escorted to the revolutionary army safe house, they are in good hands now." Said the boss.

"Understood." Replied Akame.

"Good work everyone, we can rest easy knowing that those poor people will have a safe place to stay and be taken care of so very well done." She praised her team for their successful mission.

"Good job acquiring his keys, thanks to that, we've freed innocent people from a very cruel fate."

"I'm glad we could save them too." Commented the half-devil.

A few minutes later, in walked Bulat and Lubbock who had returned from the escort.

"Hey guys! Mission accomplished. There were a few guards who tried getting In our way, half fell victim to Lubs traps while I took out the rest. I'd say it was a pretty eventful night alright." Said Bulat giving a thumbs up.

"Yep, we took them down pretty easily." Lubbock added.

"Good work you two, now we can leave the rest to the Revolutionary army. You are all dismissed for tonight." Najenda stood up and left the command room and went to change into her comfortable clothes. Vergil just took off his gauntlet and blue and black warrior vest hanging it up. But he still wore his leather armor but took off the leather straps on his right arm and glove.

With his gear off, Vergil left his Yamato in its sheath leaning against his nightstand.

Everyone seemed to enjoy meals whenever he and Akame cooked, so they were at it again.

Vergil cut some vegetables while Akame cooked the meat, this was always a good opportunity to get to know Akame better as well.

"So Akame, if I may ask, why did you join Night Raid?" He asked as he continued to cut veggies.

Akame was silent for a few moments before she answered.

"I was an Assassin for the Capital for a while, one night, my target was the boss. But after she explained her resolve to me, I thought about it. And in the end, I followed what my heart told me and I've been here ever since." She explained, it was brief, but answered his question.

"I see, so you just did what your heart told you." He replied.

Akame looked over at him.

"I know you just joined recently, but what is your reason for joining us?" She asked in return.

"Well, in the past I had no care for any of my actions. I just wanted more power, and I killed everyone that stood in my way, human or demon, I slaughtered them all. If they interfered in even the smallest way, I would kill them. That's why I said I walked a trail of blood. So I guess you can say, this is sort of my way of making up for all I've done, all the people I've cut down, if I can free this capital from corruption, then I can fully atone for the innocent blood I've spilled." He explained, his explanation was longer than hers, but to fully gain one's trust, Vergil needed to be completely honest.

"I see.." There was a brief pause between the two before Akame broke it.

"We've both killed a lot of people, so you don't walk a path of blood alone, I walk it as well. We may have different reasons for fighting, but we are still the same in that sense." Akame replied, giving him a soft smile with a thin layer of pink on her cheeks.

Vergil returned her smile, surprised by her response, but grateful to hear such words from her.

"I appreciate it Akame." He replied.

"Mhm!"

Her response was unexpected, but despite the small conversation, it had still brought him and Akame closer, one of the only members of Night Raid who was hard to read on a personal level.

Supper was prepared, tonight they were having chicken and pork stir-fry. Veggies were only included thanks to Vergil. If it wasn't for him, it would be all meat as Akame always liked it.

"Killer supper guys! Looks delicious." Exclaimed an excited Leone.

"It really does look wonderful." Sheele complimented.

"And the smell, it's amazing!" Lubbock added to the excitement.

"Yes, it really does look like a well-prepared meal, looks like the best swordsman in Night Raid are also the best cooks in Night Raid, now isn't that something." Najenda joked.

Everyone laughed.

"Who knew expert assassins could also be expert cooks too! Now that's a double life." Leone joked, everyone at the table laughed again.

"In any case, everyone let's eat, thanks for the food you two!" Said Najenda.

"Yeah, thanks!" Leone added.

"Thank you~" Said Sheele politely.

"Thanks guys!" Said Mine who was actually not poking at Vergil for a change.

"Thanks you two!" Lubbock added.

"This is delicious, thanks guys!" Added Bulat. Supper went by like a breeze and eventually it was time for everyone to turn in for the night.

Vergil couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to pass some time by reading a book for a bit under the glow of his gas lantern. Just before he could get fully enveloped in his book, Vergil hears a knock on his door.

"Vergil, it's Najenda. I don't mean to intrude but, if you're not too tired, could I talk to you for a moment?" She politely asked. Vergil was wearing a black sleeveless top and some loose but fit slacks. He wondered what the boss could possibly want to speak with him about. He opened the door not really caring about his hair being down.

"I wasn't sleeping so I don't mind." He said as he held his door open.

"Oh I'm glad, can you meet me in the command room?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a moment." He replied.

"Alright, see you there." Najenda returned back to her room for a few moments. Vergil made his way to the command room, as he entered, he saw Akame standing there in her pink pajama's.

"Oh, she asked you too?" Akame questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what this is about. If it was a mission wouldn't everyone be here though?"

"Thank you two for joining me. I apologize for the last minute meeting. But there was a favor I wanted to ask of you both." Said Najenda as she took her seat.

"A favor?" Uttered the both of them.

"Yes. Now, before I begin, everyone here in Night Raid is more than capable of killing as well as holding their own in a fight. And if we're talking in skill level, everyone passes. But you two, on the other hand, you two are the strongest and most skilled members I have, because of this there is a favor I would like to ask of you?" She explained.

Vergil and Akame met eye contact before they both glanced back at Najenda.

"Recently, I've been getting late night clients, sending in requests through messenger birds. And yes I've already confirmed that they are genuine clients." She went on.

"And all of them are stealth missions. The targets are usually high ranking members of the imperial army and even royalty. Normally I'd deploy the whole team, but due to the ungodly late hours I get them I was hoping I could send you two on these late night missions? Of course, you'll be paid extra if you do. But I understand if you refuse given how late."

Vergil and Akame looked at each other, and after a few seconds both smiled and nodded in sync then looked back at the boss.

"I have no problem, I accept." Said Vergil and Akame again ironically in sync.

"I knew I could count on you two, of course, there will be one to two day breaks since you'll need at least a couple days to catch up on sleep. If you can, there is one tonight for you two. I'll stay and wait up for you both. So what do you say?" She asked.

"I'm game."Replied Vergil

"Same, I'm in as well." Replied Akame.

"Excellent, then I'll see you two back in here for briefing in about five minutes." With that, the two went to their respective rooms and changed into their work clothes.

Since this was a special covert op mission, Vergil just wore his usual clothes as opposed to his new Night Raid uniform.

Throwing his blue jacket over his undervest, he exited his room and met Akame halfway to the command room. She was wearing her usual combat attire but threw on her long black coat over her mini dress and headed to the command room with him.

Once Vergil and Akame were present, Najenda sat down and began.

"Our client has told us about a royal guard known as Tatsumaki, she is the right-hand guard of a relative to the royal family. She has a huge background as a former Imperial Knight and is known throughout the capital for her extreme executions and lack of remorse for anything. She sends soldiers to purge every village, she used to be the captain of the incendiary squad. But after killing an entire rebel village, she was promoted to a royal knight and served a relative of the minister.

She has no care for any living beings and believes only the rich and powerful should survive while everyone else grovels. Our client lost his son to her and she's killed countless others, so this target is just another example of scum, she is usually guarded by her men when she's off duty. She gets off exactly in an hour. I need you two to eliminate her guards then kill her, any means necessary." Najenda explains.

Vergil and Akame nodded.

"Understood." With that said, the two headed out into the night. They would have to infiltrate the nobles district which would require maximum stealth, something they would have no problem doing. There they were, in front of the entrance to the nobles district.

Akame and Vergil heard the sound of steel greaves clanging hard on the ground.

"Those are guards, we should take cover." He suggested.

Akame nodded. "Right!" Her and Vergil took cover behind a building hidden in the shadows while the two watched patrol go by.

Once the coast was clear, Vergil took Akame's hand and teleported them both inside the nobles district on a rooftop.

"That's a handy ability to have." Said Akame since it was her first time being part of his teleportation.

"It is isn't it? It's one of my many abilities from my demonic side, I can do several things besides teleport. But I will get into it whenever we have more time." He replied.

Akame nodded.

She and Vergil looked downwards and saw all the guards in position. Some of them were close by to one another, while some covered an area on their own. Taking a total count, Vergil and Akame had seven in total to deal with.

"So, stealth huh? Guess we'd better be swift. Let's make sure we take out guards closer to each other at the same time, we can't afford to have them call reinforcements." Suggested Vergil.

"That's what I was thinking, a coordinated kill would be much better with guards who are in the same area." Akame mused.

"Alright then, I'll take the one at the far side, you get the one closer, when I give the signal, we'll take them out simultaneously." Explained Vergil.

"Got it." Replied Akame.

Vergil teleported to the shadowed area behind the far end guard while Akame silently got to the shadowed area behind the closer guard. Both assassins waited for a few seconds. Vergil raised his hand, and after a couple seconds, he rolled his fingers into a fist giving his partner the signal and she read it loud and clear.

Both reached out and pulled their guards into the shadows, then slit their throats at the same time and set the bodies down into the shadowy ground. They did the same to the other close-knit guards. All that was left was the final three who were in separate parts of their targets yard. The two nodded at each other then moved in.

Akame went to one and clamped his mouth with her palm then drove the tip of her blade through him before taking it out again.

Vergil simply dashed by and decapitated the guard without issue. Once both were down, there was just the final guard left. Vergil and Akame met up on the rooftop above their final guard.

"Ready Vergil?" She asked.

"You bet, let's do this!" He answered back. At exactly the same time, Akame and Vergil jumped down and let themselves drop quick, when both were above the guard, both Night Raid swordsmen raised their blades.

"Criss Cross Cut!" Said both Akame and Vergil, Akame swings her blade diagonally to the left, while Vergil swings his sword diagonally to the right, their blades cutting through the guard's armor and flesh, their cuts making an X shape. The guard spewed out blood in the shape of an X and the two had successfully cleared the area. Swinging the blood off their swords, Akame and Vergil would now have to put their eyes on the target. Tatsumaki would face a fate she deserved.

Vergil and Akame found a good vantage point from a tall tree and observed her windows for any clear opening.

After waiting for several minutes, the two spotted Tatsumaki making herself some tea.

"Now's our chance!" Said Vergil, Akame nodded, from their observations, she wasn't aware of them still so this was as good a chance as ever.

Akame nodded and the two prepared. Akame put a hand on Vergil's shoulder as he teleported the two of them inside, the target had a really high ceiling, so the chandelier they were on was a perfect spot. Once she walked by sipping her cup of tea, Vergil and Akame exchanged nods before they both jumped down from the chandelier the moment Tatsumaki's back was turned. Before she even had the chance to scream or even make a move, both Akame and Vergil's blades had pierced through her flesh cutting her in three. Akame taking out the upper half while Vergil took out the lower-mid half while they left her legs to lay out on the bloody floor.

Both shook the blood off of their swords with a swing.

"Target eliminated." Said Akame.

"Mission complete, let's head back." Added Vergil, the two sheathed their blades then made their exit together.

Out of Capital City limits and in the clear, Vergil and Akame slowed their pace as they took their time heading back since they were already nearing the base.

"You know, they say the best assassins learn about each other through their coordination, technique and swiftness so.." Akame stopped walking and paused for a moment triggering Vergil to stop moving as well.

She looked at him with a warm smile.

"Even if we didn't talk much, I learned a lot about you tonight."

Vergil nodded. "I agree, I learned a lot about you too."

Once they were back in the command room, Najenda praised them for their success and cooperation.

"You two did wonderfully, not only was it a smooth operation, but the teamwork between you two is outstanding. As of this moment, you two are my special squad that operates after dark. You two are the Shadow Slashers of Night Raid. Congratulations! I have the utmost confidence that you both will continue to excel. With your teamwork and matching Skill, I know you'll continue to complete these special missions. Thank you Akame, Vergil and well done tonight. You two are dismissed, go get the rest you very much deserve.

"Thank you Najenda, goodnight." Replied Vergil

"Well, I'm kind of tired now." Said Akame letting out a yawn.

"Me too."

"Vergil, I enjoyed that mission with you, I look forward to the next."

Vergil nodded. "The feeling is mutual Akame. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that taken care of, Vergil and Akame changed back into their bedtime clothes and immediately went to sleep.

-End Of Chapter-

 **Hello again guys. I've seen the reviews and I'm super glad you like this story so far. I will be updating my other two stories as well when I get the chance. I look forward to hearing more from you guys when the plot begins to thicken a bit more. Happy New Year guys, and as always, Happy Reading.**

 ** _~Darkslayer_**


	4. The Lion, The Devil, The Target

**Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace**

 **Chapter 4: The Lion, The Devil, The Target.**

The morning had come quicker considering he went to bed late last night after finishing the special mission given to him and Akame. Despite the ungodly work hour, he very much enjoyed it as it had drawn him and Akame a bit closer. Letting out a yawn, Vergil got himself out of bed and got dressed, leaving his arm gauntlet off since he was just getting up. Once dressed, Vergil slicked his hair back then made his way to the dining room.

There Akame was waiting for him.

"Good morning Vergil." She greeted.

"Morning Akame." He replied, taking note that no one was up yet besides them.

"You know, considering how late we slept last night, I'm actually surprised we're the first ones awake." He mused crossing his arms.

"That's what I was thinking, Sheele and Mine always sleep in, but usually the others are up by now. But since we're up, we should start breakfast." Suggested Akame.

"You're right, alright then let's get to it. What are we making today?" He asked.

"It's croquettes and rice." She answered.

Vergil blinked. "Croquettes and Rice for the first meal of the day? That's a new one…" He shrugged, Despite the strange selection, he took his leather glove off and washed his hands like always, then went to help out Akame with the food. In about twenty minutes they were almost finished and some of the others were finally starting to wake up.

The first to join them in the dining room was Leone who walked in with a yawn.

"Morning guys." She greeted.

"Good morning Leone." Said Akame over her shoulder before returning her attention to the food.

"Morning Leone." Greeted the half-devil.

Leone smirked.

"Oooo look at you, you've been on kitchen duty for a while now huh? A tough guy who's also a culinary expert, you keep gettin' more sexy dont'cha?" She teased, stealing a quick peck on the cheek from him, the kiss on his cheek made him flinch a bit since he was mostly focused on the food so she had caught him off guard yet again.

Leone giggled.

"Even your reactions are cute~" she continued to playfully pick at him.

Vergil turned around crossing his arms.

"Well, you stole a kiss from me, why else wouldn't I be surprised?" He replied.

"Well, I didn't steal an actual kiss, _not yet_ _anyway_. But, I'm Glad you liked it~" She replied with a chuckle.

"Tch, Hmph!" He turned his back to her and began to prep the bowls.

Leone just giggled again as she relaxed back into her seat, satisfied with the reaction she had gotten out of Vergil. She really did enjoy teasing someone who was always cool and collected most of the time, so she took pride in her playful antics, especially whenever she got him good.

About ten minutes after that, breakfast was finished. Everyone had a bowl ready for them on the table, it was still fresh so they were just cooling off while everyone woke up.

"Delicious as always you two! Alright I'm diggin' in!" With that, Leone took her chopsticks and began to eat, Akame and Vergil took a seat and joined her. The two were proud of their cooking. Considering how much Akame love food, it wasn't a surprise why she was good at cooking. Vergil, on the other hand, had to rely on himself after the tragedy that was his eighth birthday, so he had to learn how to take care of himself to survive.

Leone sat back and let out a relieved sigh.

"Ahhh~ now that hit the spot! Thanks again you two."

"No problem. I'm pretty much used to cooking here." Vergil replied.

Leone and Vergil blinked and looked at their friend Akame who had finished her food before they finished theirs. The two noticed the gleam in her eye as she looked at the other two bowls next to her.

"Akame, I know you like food a lot, and that's completely fine, but that isn't your share." Said Vergil doing his best to try and suede her from eating the other two's helping.

Leone crossed her arms and chuckled a bit.

"Trust me Verge, you're wasting your time."

By the time he looked back at Akame, the two bowls were already consumed leaving Vergil with a very unamused look.

Akame stood up.

"Vergil, for supper tonight we are making Curry."

Vergil looked on, still unamused.

"Uh...yeah very well then.."

Then just like last time, in walked Sheele who looked at her empty bowl.

"Aww, not again.." She uttered.

Vergil stood up.

"I had a feeling this would happen, don't worry Sheele I got it covered."

Sheele tilted her head to the side.

"Huh?"

Vergil opened the stove and took out an extra bowl of breakfast that was covered with a lid. There was another one in there too which was most likely Mine's.

"Mmnha!"

Akame gasped, with a sparkle in her eyes at the site.

Sheele smiled.

"You made extra? Wow, thanks Vergil, I really appreciate it."

"No problem at all."

Just before he could hand it to Sheele, Akame dashed at Vergil and went for a swipe at the bowl, but Vergil teleported away and reappeared beside Sheele handing it to her causing Akame to face plant hard into the floor.

"There you go, careful though, it's still hot."

Sheele smiled and took it.

"Thank you Vergil~" She replied as she sat down

Akame gave Vergil pathetic look of shock and betrayal.

"B-But Vergil, I thought we were comrades…I thought we were friends…" She uttered in defeat.

Vergil's face became apathetically unamused.

"Obviously we still are! But I can't just let you eat everyone's breakfast like a garburator…" Replied Vergil crossing his arms. Leone just burst out laughing.

After breakfast came to a close and everyone ate, Najenda gathered Night Raid around in the command room.

"Thank you for coming, especially this early in the morning. I know it's unusual for a meeting this early but Night Raid has received a job, not to worry though, we aren't jumping to it just yet, but I wanted to let you all know ahead so you are all prepared." She continued.

"A group of merchants who are expert smugglers have been smuggling in things for the people, this time, they've gathered a huge variety of items and weapons for the Revolutionary Army to use. But the problem is, they are in a village far west from the Capital, since it's gear for our cause, they suspect that they will be prime targets of not only the Imperial Army but bandits as well. These people are not fighters so, they've requested we escort them to the Revolutionary army headquarters."

Najenda stood up from her seat.

"I will let you all know who I've picked for the job once they tell me that they are ready for transport. With that being said, you are all dismissed for now." With her rundown finished, Najenda walked to her room.

"Escort mission huh? Sounds like its gonna be a long one, which means the pay will be well worth it! I hope I'm selected." Leone excitedly mused.

"An escort mission…I should go prepare and pack ahead of time.." Akame muses.

"We don't know who's going to be picked yet, isn't it too early?" Asked Vergil.

"It's never too early to pack a snack bag!" Replied Akame giving a thumbs up.

"Oh that's what you meant.."

After breakfast, the morning went by rather quick. Come afternoon, Vergil and Akame went hunting to get meat for tonight's supper, it didn't take them long and when they returned, Vergil meditated for the rest of the afternoon and stopped at nightfall.

Akame approached Vergil after he got up from his meditation.

"Vergil, it's time to help me prepare supper." She quietly reminded him.

He stood up.

"I know, I just finished. I'll be right there." He replied.

She nodded and returned to the kitchen to wait for him. Vergil dusted himself off then went to wash his hands. Once that was done, as he made his way to the kitchen, Najenda crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to Vergil.

"Vergil can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you need Najenda?" He asked.

"When you were sparring with Akame, you were holding back weren't you?" She asked, he could tell she knew, she just stared with a smile on her face as she waited for an answer.

"Was it that obvious?" He replied.

Her expression lit up.

"So you were! No it wasn't obvious at all, I thought Akame was giving you a challenge for a while until I remembered who I was watching, I was thinking to myself 'The Son Of Sparda is stronger than this, if his father took out entire armies, his son must be even better'."

Vergil just chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, if I would have used my full power, Akame would have been killed, sparring or not. So I used about thirty percent. But Akame is still really skilled. I admire her movements, Very graceful yet very deadly." He adds.

Najenda nodded satisfied with his answer.

"That's exactly what I think! Well, Vergil, as the leader, I leave you in charge of your own power control, but if I need someone taken down quick I'll request your full power if the situation calls for it." States the Night Raid leader.

Vergil gave a nod.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you later Najenda."

"Yes, see you around Vergil." She waved, Najenda walked towards her room with a confident smile on her face.

"So he was holding back and was still able to easily hold Night Raid back…" a pause as she let her thoughts continue.

"If that much is only thirty percent, I wonder how he would be at full strength…Sparda was a legend for a reason…with Vergil on our team, I have nothing but soaring confidence in our fight, with him on our side combined with all the others, Night Raid will be able to rip the empire and its corruption bit by bit with ease." She let out a relieved sigh as she sat into her chair by her fireplace.

"If we keep at it, this battle will surely be ours.."

Back in the kitchen, Vergil and Akame were putting together curry for everyone. Supper would be a treat, especially with the extra spices added to the mix. The curry was simmering in the pot on the element, it had already boiled, but was now in a very light and slow simmer and would continue to lightly simmer until everyone was here for supper.

Akame did the finishing touches on the side dishes while Vergil made sure all the teacups and plates were set for everyone.

"So we're the shadow slashers of Night Raid...sounds a bit dramatic for my taste, but admittedly, does have some kind of cool ring to it." Vergil mused about the name given to their Specialized-Two-Person Unit.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty cool, I'm just honored the boss would choose us for it. I've been wondering why I've seen her up so late the past few weeks. Before you joined us she would often almost always be up after two am."

Akame explained,

"So it must have been those late night targets then, well, at least she doesn't have to stress over it any longer, we're handling it." Replied Vergil.

Akame nodded.

"I'm sure she'll let us know about the next one when she gets the chance." She added.

"Yes, I think so as well. Anyway, should we get the others?"

Akame gave a nod.

"Let's call everyone for supper."

After that, supper was called and everyone joined them at the dining table. Supper went on like it always did, everyone enjoyed the food and the company of the entire squad at the table. It had only been just a few days, and Vergil was already getting used to everyone and even starting to warm up to them. But with the line of work they were in, Vergil knew one day, any day, could be the very last for the either of them, being assassin's meant a permanent target on your back. But come whatever may, Vergil and Night Raid would be ready, but there was no doubt, it would be difficult to face loss again, but for now, he'd do what he could to help further their strong resolve.

Supper finished and everyone let their stomachs settle.

"ahhh~ Once again that hit the spot, feel like I'm royalty with all this awesome food!" Leone joked, praising their supper.

Najenda stood up.

"With our stomach's full, I'd like you all to meet me in the command room in about ten minutes, we've been given word from our clients that they are to start leaving in exactly two hours, it will take roughly an hour to get there from here which will give you all another hour to prepare, I've made my selections." She went on.

"It will be five of you. Akame, Bulat, Mine, Sheele, and Lubbock. I'll leave this one to you. Vergil and Leone, I have another job for both of you." Najenda explained.

"Understood." Replied Akame.

"Alright everyone, let's get going." Says Akame, she stops to look a Vergil and Leone.

"Good luck with the mission."

"Same to you." Replied Vergil.

"Hey Akame, make sure ya slice em' up a bit extra for me kay?" Requested Leone with a wink which brings a smile to Akame's face.

"I will."

"Later guys!" Waved Bulat being the last one to exit behind the others.

"See you later." Vergil called out in response to which, Bulat gave a thumbs up and smile before exiting.

"Ya know, even if I wasn't picked for the other, I'm sure as hell stoked to be on a job with you Vergil~" Leone openly admitted giving a small toothy smile to the half-devil.

"It's our first job together, should be fun." He replied.

"It's gonna be hella fun!" Leone excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm sure it will." He replied.

The remaining two looked over at Najenda so she could start the briefing of the job. With their full attention, she cleared her throat and began. She took out a picture of the next target. It was of a shady looking knight, he had a scruffy looking face with a five o' clock shadow and wore high ranking Imperial Army Armor.

"This man is Kuwase Tomoto, he's an imperial knight who has recently been promoted to acting commander of the riot squad. But behind his duties, he takes bribes from a criminal named Masamune Gojima to give him access to an old underground abandoned warehouse to freely use for his human trafficking ring, he also gets paid extra if he captures innocent woman for the ring. So it's easy to see that this target is just another piece of trash that needs to be dealt with." She went on.

"Our client also made a special request, his daughter Nina was recently kidnapped by some of Tomoto's men an is a new addition to the auction happening tonight. He wants us to save her as we tear apart this sick operation. So do what you must to crush these bastards" Explained Najenda giving her final order.

"You got it.." Replied Vergil taking the map from Najenda.

"Yeah, we'll shred em up extra for you." Added Leone.

"Very well then, off you two go."

And with that being said, Vergil and Leone left the hideout and made their way to the capital following the map that was given to them by the client. The two come to a temporary stop at the hill that overlooked the capital the same one they had met the group at for the mission a few nights ago.

"Hmmm so the map says the entrance is in the west end nobles district, we just have to find a way in

Without being detected. My guess, it's heavily guarded. There are several different noble districts in this big shitty capital. A fair amount is privately guarded by their own guards while some are guarded by the Imperial Army." Said Leone.

"Let's go see how guarded it is, then we'll determine a way in." Replied Vergil.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." Leone lead the way, she figured since they weren't in battle or close to the location of the target yet, this was a nice opportunity to talk with Vergil more.

"So, the boss says you don't have an Imperial Arms, but something way better than one. And these things are pretty damn powerful, So what do you use?" She asked.

"You are correct, I have no need for a manmade weapon such as an Imperial Arms. I have a Devil Arms." Vergil stops on a rooftop prompting Leone to stop too, luckily, the rooftop they were on was relatively high so they'd be well out of the night patrols sight.

Vergil held up his sheathed sword and drew it to show her.

"This Devil Arms is special to me, it's a Devil Arms called the Yamato, it's a dark forged blade that my very own father created with his own hands. Because it's a Dark Forged blade, it can cut through anything with ease, and I do mean anything. Not only that, but it also contains demonic magic which allows me to do several things." He explained.

Leone's eyes lit up as she listened.

"Wow! Anything eh? That's pretty badass."

"That's not all, it's pretty much indestructible, not even an all-powerful Imperial Arms can stop my Devil Arm, the only weapon that can match it is another Devil Arms. The only possible disadvantage is that the power of the blade all depends on the wielder, if I was to become mortally wounded, my blade's speed and power would decrease, it would still be good for use, but my speed would greatly decrease, which is just another reason I must never drop my guard. I cannot afford to let myself weaken." Explained the half-devil.

"Damn huh? But from what I've seen, it's not easy to even get a hit on ya, so that pretty much means yer all set then." She praised crossing her arms wearing a toothy small smile.

"Exactly, so I'm never worried about that, my speed is unlike any other." He replies.

"Welp, since we're stopped, now's a good time." Leone took a few steps forward.

"Lionelle transform!" Shouted Leone with an echo. Vergil began to feel her power level rise, and with the growl of a Lion, her transformation began. Lion ears appeared on top of her head following up with her golden blonde hair growing down to her mid-back. She swung her arms to the side, her hands now becoming five-fingered lion paws, a lion tail appeared on her tail bone finally finishing off with a sharp yellow gleam in her eyes.

"Hell yeah! I always feel like I can take on a whole army when I go into beast mode!" She glances over at Vergil and gave a smile.

"So Vergil, fall in love yet?" She playfully teased giving a wink.

"Oh yes, completely head over heels for you." He sarcastically replied.

"Now that you're all ready, we should get back to the job." He added.

"Awww, all work and no play makes Leone a dull-girl." She jokes as they press on towards the west end noble district, both kicking off their heel, the two took off in a blur of yellow and blue speed lines. Leone's speed was admittedly impressive in beast mode, but he was far faster and kept up easily with her.

Moments later, the two of them arrived at the entrance gate. Just as Leone had surmised, it was very well guarded, there was a whole group of guards who were standing by what looked like some old supply shed

"So Verg, what should we do?" She asks.

Vergil put his hand up.

"Hold on." Down below a hooded figure was approaching the guards, the guard turned to look at him.

"Can I help you buddy?" He asks.

"Bliss Is This And This Will Be Bliss." Replied the hooded man, to which the guard nodded.

"Ah yes, come right in." The guard next to him opens the shed door and light shines out from it before its closed by the guard.

"So they have a password to get in, shady bastards." Leone commented.

"I have an idea." Vergil replies.

"Hm? Go for it then."

Vergil unsheathed his blade and channeled some demonic energy into his blade causing it to emit a dark purple electric glow, he continued to channel it up before giving his sword a big long swing.

The swing let out a huge shockwave of power and suddenly, half of an entire building that was several miles away fell apart in two before collapsing completely.

Leone was in awe at the power she just witnessed from Vergil

{"Holy shit! If he's able to do something like that, I wonder what else he can do. He had to be holding back that one day with the surprise attack test."} Leone thought to herself she wasn't scared of him, just shocked at his power. As frightening as it may be, it was just another excuse for her to like him even more.

"W-What the hell was that?" The guard asked in a panic.

More guards came running.

"Minister Honest thinks we're being attacked, me and the others are going to investigate, are you going to be fine to hold down the fort for now?" asked the rushed guard.

"Yeah, me and the boys will be fine here." Replied the guard at the shed.

With that, all the other guards nearby rushed to the destroyed building leaving the last four guards on their own.

Leone smiled and made eye contact with the half-devil.

"Looks like you're full of surprises Vergil. Can't wait to see what other little tricks ya have up your sleeve." Complimented Leone.

Vergil returned her smile with a small smile of his own.

"Well, this will be a long-lasting battle, so there's plenty of time for you to see." He replied.

She giggled. "Looking forward to it, in any case, Let's waste these tools."

"Sounds good to me, let's spill some blood." He replied, to which Leone grins. On cue, the two of them silently jump down at the guards from above. Vergil unsheathed mid-air and decapitated them both in a single swing spilling their blood on the cobblestone ground. Leone just landed on the ground and grabbed the two guards and smashed their heads into each other repeatedly until their heads slumped down low and lifeless. She dropped the bodies on the ground then returned her attention to the shed.

Vergil took a key from one of the corpse's and walked over to the door.

"I found a key." He told his partner as he walked past her.

"Cool, let's do this thing." She eagerly replied.

Vergil entered the key and gave it a twist, it let out a small click and the door opened which revealed a staircase that descended down.

"This probably leads to the main floor, according to our client's report, there should be an unused upper floor that overlooks the main floor." Vergil informed Leone.

"then that's our vantage point." Replied Leone.

"Exactly, let's look around for it." Said Vergil, Leone let him take charge since she wanted to see how well his assassin's instincts were. She didn't doubt his skills one bit, she was mostly just curious to see how he did it since this wasn't his first time killing recalling what he said at the dinner table that one day about walking a 'Trail Of Blood'.

"Lead the way Verge~"

And he did just that, the two of them continued down the staircase until they finally reached the main floor.

"Man, how many stairs do ya need to put here?" Leone commented.

"Well the client did say it was underground, I just didn't think it would be this far down under." Replied the half-devil still leading the charge.

Passing several wooden doors, Vergil finally spotted an ascending staircase,

"Ugh, climbing these stairs are gonna take way too long, I'm itching to take out the target already." Leone complained.

"You're right, and we can't just charge up there with our speed, we'll make too much noise, but I know a way." Replied Vergil.

"Yeah? Well, let's do it then!" Replied and excited Leone.

Vergil nodded and took her hand leaving her dumbfounded for a moment before he teleported himself with her reappearing on top of the staircase. It lead to rafters that overlooked the entire auction.

Leone grinned.

"Damn! That's one helluva way to travel huh?"

"Quite, I've used it lots in my years, it's always handy."

"I'll say, anyway let's go get a look at these sorry bastards and find the target." Suggested Leone as the two walked across the Rafters, the two were high up but had a perfect view of the entire auction. Down below was a large group of people, most were hooded, while some were nobles and rich royalty while some were just rich bandits. Past the sea of people, there was a long table with a large assortment of refreshments.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I think we're in a sewer because I see nothing but pieces of shit down there." Leone commented.

"You said it, let's wait until we find our target and clients daughter before we kill them." Suggested the Half-Devil Assassin.

Leone sighed. "Guess we have no choice huh?"

The two looked on as the auction slowly started to begin. A shady looking man stepped onto the podium.

Behind him was a large long blanket that was covering a row of things. Leone's ears twitched at the sound, her enhanced hearing picked up small whimpers and sobbing from behind the blankets.

"Behind that blanket there, it's gotta be the girls, I can hear them.."

"Then it's safe to say, our client's daughter is no doubt behind one of those blankets, now we just need to find the target then we can move in." Vergil replied.

Back down below the man at the podium started to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming, welcome to the Vipers den, today we're giving away some quality girls, women you can keep for as long as you want if the price is right." Said the man, after he finished, everyone in attendance applauded.

Once the applause stopped, the man pulled off all the blankets revealing women in cages, all of them were confused and had no idea what was going on. One out of all of them looked the youngest, so at that point, it wasn't hard to tell which was the lost daughter. The sickening part was, she looked to be between fourteen to sixteen so still pretty well young.

"Leone, look!" He said in a hushed tone.

"That has to be the daughter of our client, It's so obvious," He pointed out.

She nodded looking on.

"I think so too, now we need our target, once we see him, it'll finally be go time." She replied.

After some looking around, the two were able to spot their target, he was standing in the far end near the refreshment table.

Back down below, one of the girl's mind was completely lost in fear, her spirit already appeared broken, but it was easy to see that she wasn't well in her right mind. That one woman was just laying on her back in her cage silent and shaking.

"What do we do about that one boss?" Asked a henchman who pointed out the one girl in the cage.

"She's pretty well useless, I don't need her anymore, she's too far gone. Bitch has been to several buyers but they always sent her back after a week each time.

The henchman took a dagger and stabbed her in the neck killing her, she let out one final gasp before passing away immediately.

Leone and Vergil looked on, shadows hiding their eyes

"Wow, these fools are just asking to die." Vergil commented, very much unamused at the ruthless recycling of that one woman.

Once she was dead, her cage was picked up and taken off stage leaving the other three cages.

"Hey Verge…these pukes make me sick, I say we should include every low life piece of shit here as our target, what do you say?" Asked Leone. Vergil could tell she was serious, she had a strong hate for these scumbags, as did he, but Leone just hated them more.

"Fine with me, the more blood spilled here the better, the world will do much better without vile imbecile's such as these continuing to live." Replied the Half-Devil.

"Alright." The two of them straightened their posture, a shadow covering both individual's eyes.

"Let's do this…" Vergil added.

"Right behind ya.." Replied Leone. Without further ado, the two jumped down and landed on the ground below drawing everyone's attention towards them.

"We're here, to decimate every single one of you." Announced the duo in sync with each other. And they wasted no time after that, immediately after, the two assassins moved in preparing for the slaughter that was coming their way.

Vergil ran at large groups of men, they all had handguns and opened fire, but Vergil was quick to deflect it with his Yamato blade and sheath. He kept doing that as he made a dash at the ground, once near, he charged directly at them waving his blade wildly, he ran right through the large group, his blade cutting through multiple layers of flesh with elite quickness, their body chunks falling to the ground each sword sheath.

Leone just stood in the middle of them as they surrounded her. She looked around, suddenly they make a move one by one, sometimes two at a time, but Leone just evaded and countered with a strong punch or kick which would knock them around the underground warehouse like ragdolls, with her beastly strength, she jumped up, crushed three heads but slamming a single guy into two others killing the three of them before she crushed the head of another and kicked other henchmen to the walls, the impact of some kicks killed them immediately.

Vergil kicked off his heel and charged forward as enemies moved in attacking him all at once, but they would quickly be slaughtered by his blade. Four guys charged Vergil and he used his speed, teleporting above them and kicking him square in the face, due to his inhuman strength, the thug flew back several feet plowing hard into a group of five far across the warehouse, the impact eliminating all of them. More went in for a strike once Vergil's feet touched the ground, but with a shift to the left, Vergil swung his blade cutting off his upper half letting it flip overhead of Vergil and hitting the ground in a pool of blood. Several of the henchmen panicked and took out guns and began to open fire, this would fail to help them as Vergil began to spin his blade around, the twisting motion swooping up all the many bullets adding them to the spin cycle, once the shooting stopped before any of the goons could reload, Vergil laid out all the bullets he had caught in the spin and shoved them all forward with the tip of his blade sending the bullets directly at their shooters killing them.

Leone had seen Vergil's trick from where she was, she was impressed with Vergil's tactic.

{"So, he managed to catch the bullets and kill them with em. Damn, not even Akame can do that. His swordsmanship is way better than I thought. You're something else Vergil."} She thought to herself. With a grin, she returned her full focus to her last remaining enemies.

She had about seven left, but before she could make her move, her enhanced hearing picked up someone trying to escape, and it was their target, luckily she was able to pinpoint exactly where he was.

"Vergil! Tomoto is makin' a break for it! Right exit!" She informed

Vergil nodded. "Very well, thanks." With that said, he teleported right in front of the door stopping Tomoto from escaping making him jump.

"W-What the hell!?" He uttered.

"You're not going anywhere." Vergil drew his blade and gave it a horizontal swing cutting Kuwase Tomoto in the jugular vein, immediately after the blade cut his vital spot, blood spewed out from the wound and Tomoto fell to the ground.

"Y-You're gonna pay for that!" Shouted one of the remaining goons catching Vergil's attention, he just looked on unamused.

They were shaken up but still tried to charge him, Vergil just swung the blood off his blade and simply looked over at the group of six. Vergil smirked, right before the hostile six could even look away from Vergil, a swarm of blue glowing Phantom Blades began to rain down on them, the glowing blades impaling the six in many locations. When the dust cleared, there just nothing but a pile of six corpses with the blue blades lodged in them, but they quickly broke.

"Good riddance."

Leone stood in the center of her remaining seven hostiles, the surrounded her, but she wasn't worried knowing these thugs were all the same. One made the first move and went for a stab with a dagger, but Leone was already one step ahead and easily stepped to the side and grabbed hold of the thugs arm, she gripped down hard on it effectively breaking it with a loud crunch sound, with the broken-armed thug, she swung it around hitting every thug with the one she was holding, in a matter of seconds, her group was killed. With the area now clear, Leone just tossed the now lifeless corpse behind her landing on the ground with the others.

Vergil sheathed his Yamato and joined up with Leone in the middle of the warehouse.

"You found him too right?" he asked.

Leone just smiled.

"Oh yeah, dude smells pretty bad so it's not that hard." She chuckled.

Vergil and Leone walked towards the refreshments table and pulled off the table cloth revealing a frightened Masamune Gojima, the criminal who ran this now destroyed auction.

"You can't hide from us y'know? Even if you were smart and left, we still would have found ya." Leone mused.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Shouted Gojima as he pulled out a gun.

Vergil quickly unsheathed his Yamato and cut the firearm in half causing the pieces to fall to the ground.

Vergil sheathed.

"You can kill him."

"Aw, aren't you sweet." She teased, but quickly got back to it and grabbed Gojima by the neck and held him up.

"P-Please I'll give you anything you want, money, drugs, everything I own. Just please!" He pleaded, but his pathetic cries fell on deaf ears.

"Nah I'm good, but I'll tell what, I'll just take your life. Because pukes like you deserve it." The man screamed but was quickly cut off the crushing of his head in Leone's Lion palm leaving blood to spill on the floor.

"Alright, now for the women." Said Vergil making his way to the cages, Leone joined him as they freed the remaining girls including the daughter who quickly gave Leone a hug upon her freedom.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the girl started crying and Leone returned her embrace.

"You're gonna be fine sweetie don't worry." Leone looked over at Vergil.

"Let's go find the client."

He nodded and off they went, the freed women came with them. Once at the clients home, the girl ran up into her father's arms who welcomed her warmly.

"Daddy! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I told you I would keep you safe honey, I found a way." He looked back up at the two assassins.

"God bless you Night Raid! Leave the girls with me, I know someone who can help them.

The two nodded then took off into the night.

Once they were a far distance away, Leone depowered, her hands becoming normal and her ears and tail disappearing as well as her hair becoming short again.

"Phew! Now that was a job!" Said Leone as her and Vergil made their way up the hill that overlooked the capital.

"It was wasn't it? It felt great making a mess of that place." Replied Vergil.

"You said it! Nothin' feels better than crushing a bunch of low lives like them." Replied a cheerful Leone.

"To think, a girl as young as her was going to be auctioned, this place really is disgusting."

"That just goes to show ya, no one cares in this hellhole. But honestly, I'm not too surprised. Nothing does anymore, especially if you've been here as long as I have." Leone added.

"Well, it's easy to see that I'll most likely be seeing far worse things down the line since I'm here now." Vergil replied, he knew the capital was revolting enough, but if things like that were happening, there would no doubt be a lot more horrible things he would see in this degrading Imperial Capital.

"All the more reason to continue to work at cutting this place down bit by bit." Added the Half-Devil.

"You got that right." Replied Leone giving a smile.

Leone recalled the client getting help for the other women.

"I am glad that the client knew someone who could help, the doctor I know is out of the capital for a bit and I wasn't too sure what to do." Leone added in a more quiet tone.

Vergil looked over at her.

"Relieved now that those women are cared for? I suppose even long-time assassins can have a soft spot." Said the half-devil.

"It's only because that young girl was dragged into that, that's the only reason I care." Replied Leone, a thin layer of pink on her cheeks, looking away to try and hide her blush.

Vergil smiled.

"The reason isn't important, all that matters is those women are safe, especially the child. For the record though.."

Leone stopped and looked back at Vergil as he paused.

"I see nothing wrong with having a soft spot, especially for a child. It doesn't make you look any lesser than you are for showing concern for others…I learned that just recently."

Leone was surprised at the response given from him, but it made her smile and the thin blush returned.

She soon smirked and then grabbed him throwing herself around him smothering him into her cleavage.

"D'aaaaw you're just trying to butter me up huh? Even you can be cute mister cold-blooded assassin you-So sweet I could just eat you up~ Ooo I'd take my sweet time too~" She teased him like she often did.

"Ugghha Why must you always insist on crushing me with your ample bosom!?" Exclaimed Vergil struggling to free himself from her clinging.

Several moments after the two were up the hill and looked back at the view.

"Another job well done, we should head back if I'm helping with supper again, I need to get back first before Akame throws away the vegetables.."

Leone chuckled.

"She does that lots huh?"

"Too often." He replies.

At the moment, out of all the irony, Akame and the others had just happened to arrive at the top of the hill almost exactly after Leone and Vergil had.

Right away, Akame and Vergil looked at each other. There was a brief moment of silence before Akame broke it.

"I guess that means you guys finished.."

"Indeed we have…I take it is the same for you.."

"Mmhm.."

The two continue to stare at each other for an extended few minutes before Akame took off, with Vergil right behind her and catching up with ease.

"All Meat!" Shouted Akame.

"A Balanced Meal!" He argued back as the two stormed towards the base.

"No more veggies!"

"More veggies!" He shouted back as they both charged in HQ and ran to the kitchen still with their mission gear on.

 **-End Of Chapter-**


	5. The Legend Of The Cursed Six Demon Arms

**Devil May Cry: Blood For Peace**

Chapter 5: The Legend Of The Cursed Six Demon Arms

* * *

It was mid-morning just after ten o' clock am and Vergil and Akame had just served breakfast while two other bowls were left out for the two that always slept in. Vergil made sure to watch Akame and make sure she didn't try to eat up the other two like she often would do or try to do. But with Vergil watching her every move she had to accept defeat once again.

Once breakfast was taken care of, the team decided to take some time and do some training. Today, Akame would be his training partner. First up was Vergil. Their regiment for today was simple, it was speed improvement training. Vergil needed no more improvements since his speed was already flawless, he was the quickest warrior on Night Raid making Akame who was previously the most quickest now the second quickest but she was okay with that since she respected Vergil as a teammate and a friend.

Vergil stood on the training yard with his Yamato in its sheath ready to go, he gave a nod.

"Ready, let's do it!" He replied.

Akame nodded and began, she used her own speed to help his training. Vergil never required training for anything, his training days were all just a test of ability to him, but, he liked to test himself a lot since he was already at his peak.

Akame began by throwing several rocks up in the air letting them fall down towards Vergil. He focused on as soon as the rocks began to fall closer he would swing his sword and continue to getting faster with each new swing. In a matter of seconds, Vergil was swinging his sword wildly, he was so fast Akame wasn't able to keep up with his movements and by the time he finished, the rocks were in several little pieces all around him and his sword untouched. Vergil panted a bit since he was demonstrating his true speed, it was completely inhuman and all Akame saw was blue slashes.

Akame checked the stopwatch she had in her pocket and looked at it.

"Ten seconds. You cut them all up in ten seconds. Impressive as always Vergil." Said Akame with a smile.

"Thanks, Akame. I guess I'm improving, wasn't the other day twelve seconds?" He asked

She nodded. "That's right. A new record by two seconds, a small improvement, but definitely still an improvement." She replied

"That's surprising, I didn't think I'd be able to improve anymore. I thought I reached my limit of power already." He looked up at the sky.

"I guess I haven't yet reached my full potential. Thanks for your help Akame." Said Vergil showing his appreciation for his friend.

"No problem." She replied.

"Alright, your turn." Said the half-devil as he sheathed his blade and went on the wooden walkway so she could take her turn.

"A speed test as well for you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, and increase the speed every three cuts if you don't mind." She politely requested.

"Sure thing, whenever you're ready." He said.

Akame took a deep breath and got into fighting stance.

"Ready."

Vergil nodded.

Seeing her take stance, he began. He started off moderately fast. Picking up a wooden crate, he tossed it up and as soon as it was in range Akame swing her blade cutting it in two, Vergil was quick to throw the next one her way and she did the same, he increased the speed and threw it her a bit quicker since she said every three times. Once again she sliced it in two and was quick to cut the other one, this continued for several more minutes until Vergil was pretty much throwing one every two seconds. She kept on cutting and cutting, slicing and slicing with elite speed until she cut one but failed to slice the next one, it hit her on the shoulder prompting the training session to stop. Vergil checked the stopwatch and read the time to her.

"Twenty minutes, you kept it up for twenty minutes, not bad at all Akame, you beat your previous record." Vergil praised her for her speed.

"The…fifteen minute one?" She asked between breaths.

Vergil nodded.

"That's right, well done Akame, it seems you're improving too."

Akame smiled.

"Thanks, Vergil. I appreciate your help."

"No problem Akame." Vergil took a bottle of water and threw one to Akame who caught it and opened it, she chugged the entire bottle in five seconds.

Vergil looked on in awe.

"Well…looks like you broke another record, the record of the world's quickest chug of a water bottle…" Said Vergil baffled by her ability to consume food and liquid in seconds.

Akame just laughed a bit.

Vergil shrugged and chuckled taking a sip of his own bottle of water. Akame sheathed Murasame and walked over to Vergil.

"Wanna go grab a snack?" She asked.

"Sure, but I don't want much since I'm still full from breakfast." He replied following her to the kitchen. Akame opened the fridge and took out a bag of rice cakes, she gave two to Vergil then had the last ten inside the bag. Vergil had only eaten one, but when he looked at Akame she was already wiping her mouth while the empty bag laid on the table.

"Did you seriously just finish the entire bag in less than a second?" Asked a shocked Vergil.

Akame nodded.

"Mmhm. They were delicious." She mused.

"Yeah…I'm sure they were."

In walked Leone.

"Heya guys whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Oh just contemplating how Akame can possibly devour an entire bag of rice cakes in less than a second." Replied Vergil.

"Rice cakes, I've seen her swallow entire cooked birds whole, so that's nothin' compared to that." Leone laughed.

Vergil looked on apathetically

"If she can do this much, then I believe it…."

Leone laughed again.

"You'll see her devour much more along the way, nothing can stop Akame from eating the food she really likes in literally one bite." Said Leone with a toothy grin.

"I'm gonna go hit the training field with Sheele so I'll see ya guys later." Leone waved and left the kitchen.

Vergil turned back to Akame.

"So I guess we aren't going anywhere until Najenda gets back?" He asked.

Akame nodded. "That's right, the boss said she wanted us to stay at the base until she returns, she won't be back until tomorrow morning because she went to Revolutionary Army HQ to check some things." She answered.

"I see, very well then. I suppose this counts as a day off for the time being then."

The day went on and everyone just relaxed while Akame and Vergil began to prepare supper.

* * *

Meanwhile in the capital, at the Imperial Castle..

The young emperor sat at his throne while Minister Honest looked on like he always did. A man with Purple eyes, wavy black hair with long parted front bangs that went past his eyes, he was wearing leather armor and steel greaves as well as black titanium gauntlets that went from his hands all the way to his elbows.

"So, you claim you can take care of Night Raid. How do you intend to do that?" Asked the Young Emperor.

The man spoke with a deep, rough sounding voice.

"I can, I have a plan of action I intend to follow, and it starts by taking out their associates. I will draw them out and eliminate them one by one. You can leave Night Raid in my hand's Sire." Spoke the man.

"Very well, but you must tell me your name first so I know who I'm putting my trust in." Replied the Child Emperor.

"You may call me, Moonlight Hunter."

Minister Honest walked out from the shadows.

"The Moonlight Hunter? The same Moonlight Hunter who slaughtered the Northwestern tribe's army in a single day?"Asked the minister.

"You are correct Minister, it's an honor to know such a capable man is aware of my work." Replied the Hunter.

"In any case, I have some work to do. I will come back and report when progress has been made." He bowed then left the castle.

"Minister Honest, you know of this Moonlight Hunter?" Asked the Emperor.

"Yes. There have been rumors about a man who's colder than any other warrior known. Not much is known about him besides two things, He's willing to use any means necessary for whatever task he is given. And the second one is the most interesting of the two."

"And what would that be?" Asked the Emperor.

"He possesses one of the ** _Six Cursed Demon Arms_**." Replied the Minister with a sinister grin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Najenda was waiting to meet with some Revolutionary Informants who had done some observation work undercover in the capital.

"I wonder where they are.." She thought about what to do next.

"Well, if they aren't here maybe they went to the meeting point, I'll go check." Najenda made her way to a cave where she had agreed to meet up with them, but as soon as she entered, she was greeted by a horrific sight.

The cave floor and walls were painted with blood, there were corpse's laying everywhere. As Najenda went further in, she heard a very soft grunt which put her to a stop as the sound hit her ear. Quickly she began to scan the floor of bodies and see which was still alive. After a few seconds of looking, she saw a hand twitch which immediately drew her attention, there he was, lying propped up against the side of the wall, she ran to the severely wounded Revolutionary Spy.

"What happened here?" She asked, leaning in a bit more as she waited for his answer.

The soldier weakly turned his head to face Najenda.

"I was about to send..Tetsuga and Raiko to meet you..when a guy wearing black armor showed up.." The soldier coughed three times before

"Easy now, don't force it, slow and soft to save your strength." Najenda said softly.

He slowly nodded, mustering up what little strength he had left to finish his answer.

"He had a big black blade with writing on the front, I couldn't see what it said…b-but I think I know who.." He coughed again.

"The moonlight..hunter..wielder..of the first…cursed arms..be careful.." The last bit of color drained from his face and his body went limp, he was gone.

Najenda slowly stood up.

"We will be, thank you for being able to forewarn us…you can rest peacefully now." Najenda's face turned serious.

"I have to tell the team right away so we can be ready…" With that, Najenda quickly left the cave and mounted her horse than took off heading back to base.

* * *

Back at Night Raid HQ.

Akame finished snacking and got up from her chair. Since Vergil was a part of Night Raid and had already proved himself a very capable warrior, he would need to know about Imperial Arms.

"Vergil, can I ask you something?"

Vergil reverted his eyes from the book to look at Akame.

"Sure."

"Do you know about Imperial Arms?" She asked.

Vergil nodded.

"Yes I am, I knew of the Capitals corruption, I looked into everything else about the Imperial Capital and when I found out they had powerful weapons, I looked into everything about them." He answered.

Akame smiled.

"I guess you came prepared then huh?"

"I like to make sure I'm prepared for anything, especially if it's a foreign country, let alone an empire." Replied the half-devil. He wasn't about to enter a place entirely new to him without being well versed in the place and everything that surrounded it.

"That's good thinking. Well, I just wanted to make sure." Akame was glad he already knew, she wouldn't have minded explaining things to him, but it was good to see that he was prepared and up to date with everything. It made sense that he had made it this far on his path.

"In any case, I still think you should give this a read." Akame handed him a book about all the known Imperial Arms.

"Ah, the book describing all the known Imperial Arms. I'll definitely give this a read. I know about the Imperial Arms, but I don't know about them individually." He took the book.

"Thanks, Akame."

She smiled. "Mhm!"

At that exact moment, the door opened and in rushed Najenda, the sudden return made the two looked over at the boss, Woke Sheele up and caught Bulat's immediate attention.

"Najenda? Done with the meeting already?" Asked Vergil.

"The meeting didn't even happen, I need you two to gather the others, there's something important I need to tell everyone." She ordered, despite the concern to what was going on, the two didn't waste time doing as they were asked. In less than five minutes, Night Raid gathered in the command room.

"So what's the problem boss?" Asked Leone putting a hand on her hip.

"We need to be very alert on missions from now on. The Moonlight Hunter has returned, I went to the meeting point, and every single revolutionary army soldier there was slaughtered, one was alive and described to me who attacked them, the description could only fit the Moonlight Hunter." Najenda explained.

"Moonlight Hunter? That's the guy who has the first cursed demon arms right?" Lubbock asked.

Najenda nodded.

"That's right, The Berserker Blood Armor."

Bulat's usual cheerful expression quickly became serious at the mention of the name, and Vergil was quick to take notice of this, there was likely a reason for that, but Najenda had more to say so he'd inquire about it later.

"Damn, those weapons are supposed to have a power that even surpasses Imperial Arms.." Lubbock cursed.

"Precisely why I'm telling you all. He didn't say when he'd strike, but whenever taking a job, always bring someone with you, there's the off chance he may try a surprise attack when on a job, I don't want any of us to be caught off guard so stay alert and always stay together, is that clear?" Najenda asked, making sure her team understood the severity.

"Loud and Clear boss." Replied Akame while everyone else nodded in agreement.

Najenda nodded in return. At least it was out there now, the team was aware of The Hunter's reappearance, so they would most definitely keep their eyes open and their guard raised.

Najenda looked back at Vergil.

"Now then, You know of Imperial Arms, but now I should tell you the old story about the cursed arms." She cleared her throat and began.

"A millennia ago, the first emperor who began the Capital's downfall had sent a team of his best soldiers, warriors who could crush anyone or anything in their way to a village in the far Southwest. They were at peace, but the warriors destroyed the entire village, slaughtered everyone, men, women, and children, they didn't care. It was a massacre. The attack was all a set up in an attempt to start a revolt, but it failed and the emperor just shrugged it off. In the Midst of the attack, the village chief hid because he didn't know what to do. As skilled as he was, he couldn't handle them alone. He developed a strong hatred for the emperor, a hatred so strong and evil that it consumed him. I could understand him to a certain degree seeing as he lost everything. But his hatred took him over and heavily tainted his aura with pure evil and darkness. The dark aura was so strong, that it attracted demons, demons from the seven circles of hell. They granted him the power to forge the most powerful weapons, but for a price. Each creation would eat a good portion of his soul. Within his limits, he was able to create six weapons of chaos and mass destruction." She went on.

"With whatever energy he had left, the village chief contacted six of the most powerful warriors across the nations leaving them with the task of using his created weapons to take revenge on the empire, and they did just that. But once the emperor was slain, the six warriors became obsessed with the power they had in their hands. Eventually, they used their power for self-gain and pleasure, they raided many villages and killed millions of innocent people. Knowing that innocent blood had been spilled by the very weapons he created, The village chief used whatever energy left in his life force that he could to curse his weapons, the curse would cause the wielders to go insane and they all fought to the death. None of the six survived. Not long after that, the distant son of the village chief scattered the weapons throughout the globe, hiding them away from the world so no one could ever use the weapons again. Because of the curse, the weapons take a highly life-threatening toll on the wielders." Explained Najenda.

The team just sat and listened, Vergil wasn't surprised. Power often drove people mad, it lead himself down a cursed path so this kind of thing wasn't new to him.

"I see…"

"Out of all six, only two Cursed Demonic Arms have been identified, The Moonlight Hunter is said to have one of them," Najenda added.

"Cursed Six Demonic Arms huh? Sounds interesting." Replied Vergil, hearing that story caught his interest, and if this Moonlight Hunter was supposed to have one, then it presented a good chance to test his abilities.

Najenda smiled, she was expecting Vergil to say something like that.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, but even with your power and skills, do not underestimate him." Najenda warned.

"I never underestimate my opponents, I just know I'm going to kill him, one way or the other.." He simply replied.

"Well, you are very skilled, so I'm not too worried about you, but just remain vigilant."

"Will do." Replied Vergil

"Alright then. Since we have the infamous Moonlight Hunter targeting us, I want extreme caution from everyone. As skilled as you all are, the Hunter is just as skilled, and he's using a weapon that not many know about, we know nothing about its trump card either, expect the unexpected and stay sharp. Whenever you are out on Missions, you will be assigned a partner for precautionary situations, we won't know when he strikes, so it's imperative that you all keep your guard up at all times is that clear?" Asked Najenda after her leader-like speech.

"Understood." Said Akame

"You got it, boss!" Replied Leone.

Everyone else nodded.

Vergil was thinking about something, Could Demonic Arms counter Devil Arms? This came to mind only because these weapons were essentially created by the seven lords of Hell, all were high ranked demons who had legions of their own. He didn't know for sure, but it was just a theory. He would just have to find out for himself whenever the opportunity would present itself. If this Hunter was really after Night Raid, their paths would eventually cross and a battle would most definitely ensue, but he was prepared for that, he hoped this man was a challenge, it had been a long time since he found a worthy opponent.

"I'm going to go check for new jobs, I recall there was a couple. In the meantime, for now, we're done. I'll gather you all once the jobs have been finalized." Najenda stood up.

"Akame, can I count on you to inform him about the two identified Cursed Arms?" Asked the boss Najenda.

Akame nodded.

"Leave it to me." She replied.

"Very well then, I'll talk to you all again shortly." With that, she returned to her room.

Vergil crossed his arms and waited for Akame to start.

"The first one is called The Berserker Blood Armor: The Murderous Rage Of The Beast. It's an armor fueled with pure killing intent. It's like Incursio since both were made from the remnants of a Danger Beast. The Berserker armor is made from a double S class Danger Beast called Galagher. A monster which got stronger the more blood it would shed. The trump card it has is unknown, but it said to be one of the strongest of the six." Akame explained.

"Berserker Blood Armor huh? Sounds fun, especially since blood is the source of power.." He mused, if the weapon used blood for power, the term Demonic Arms sounded accurate.

Akame nodded and continued

"The second Cursed Demon arm we know is called Malfestor: The Gauntlets Of Chaos. Just as the name suggests, they are gauntlets for the hands and feet, it's said to be powered by the hatred of mankind, the gauntlets are unbreakable. Since it's full of hatred, the user must have complete hatred for all life or at least a similar amount of hatred that was used to make it in order to use it, if they don't, the user is killed. But whoever can wield it gets access to its trump card, unfortunately, we don't know what its trump card is either, but we should be very careful." Akame suggested.

"Yes I agree, but as long as we proceed with caution, we'll be fine." Spoke Vergil with confidence.

Cursed Demon Arms? Now that was new to him. Who would have thought that there were some other powerful weapons besides Imperial Arms? Every weapon had its drawbacks, some minor while some major. But power usually always had a price. If these weapons were meant to destroy Imperial Arms users, then the users of these Demon Arms might pose a good challenge.

"Exactly, I think so too." Akame nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever met a user of a Cursed Arm in battle?" Asked Vergil, Akame had seen lots of combat in her days, so he wondered if she ever had faced off against a user of said weapons.

Akame shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to. None of us have besides one." Replied Akame.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Bulat, he had a mission we received from one of the elders of the south-western tribe about Imperial Military forces setting up a spot near a village. Bulat handled the Imperial Soldiers with ease. But not long after, The Moonlight Hunter appeared. He was there to set the village ablaze. Bulat and him fought for a while before the Hunter fled." Akame explained.

"So Bulat has only fought him?"

Akame nodded.

"If you want the whole story, you can go ask yourself. I'm sure he'll have no problem sharing it with you." Suggested the swordswoman.

Vergil nodded.

"I think I'll do that, thanks Akame."

She nods.

"No problem, he should be in the training area. I'll see you in the kitchen later."

Vergil nodded in agreement, they were always on kitchen duty now, but he was fine with it, cooking was no problem for him.

With the story of the Moonlight Hunter and the Cursed Demon arms still fresh in his mind, Vergil went to the back and saw Bulat training like always. Every little bit of information he would get on this Hunter would be a great help to determine what this guy was all about. If they were going to run into this hunter, then the more he knew about him, the better.

Vergil raised a hand getting Bulat's attention.

"Bulat, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks.

Bulat spins his staff then drives it into the ground and puts his other hand on his hip.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" He asks, his mood cheerful as always.

"Akame told me a bit about your encounter with the Moonlight Hunter. I was hoping I could get the full story from you?" He asked.

Bulat smiled.

"Curious about his fighting ability eh?"

Vergil nodded.

"That's right, if I have a clearer picture of his way of fighting, I'll have a better idea of what to expect." Replied the Half-Devil.

"Good thinking! Well, I remember his style of fighting completely, I'll describe it to you as best as I can."

Vergil nodded in response.

"For starters, that guy fought with a giant sword, but even with the size of the sword, he still swung it fast. The sword is powerful too, I blocked some attacks and even though I did a solid strong block, he still managed to push me back a bit with it, he swings it with two hands for a strong attack but can also wave it single-handedly too. His offense seemed to excel at long range considering the size of his weapon. His defense is strong and he blocked a lot of my attacks, but I made sure to land some good hits. The key things I noticed in the fight was his combo attacks, all his strikes are meant to shed a lot of blood, makes sense considering his Cursed Arms. But even with. In short, he has long range attacks, excels at quick and powerful strikes and has enough speed to evade quick." Bulat explained.

"I remember the entire encounter like it was yesterday."

* * *

-FLASHBACK SEQUENCE-

It was just about sunset in the South-Western Village, in the center of the town stood Bulat still equipped with Incursion's armor. The bodies of the Imperial Army soldiers laid on the ground in a pile of blood and gore.

"Thank you very much for your help Night Raid, we can finally return to the peace we've waited for." Said the Village Elder expressing his gratitude.

"Not a problem! And if you need anything el-." Bulat's sentence trailed off as he watched the same Elder slain right before his eyes as the man's torso fell to the ground and blood spewed out, the villagers screamed and ran away.

"Everyone get to your houses! Now!" Shouted Bulat, and everyone did exactly as told. Once the bottom half slumped to the ground with a thud, Bulat saw a man completely covered in black armor, the mask had a visor slit for the eyes, but all he could see was a piercing red glow where his eyes were.

"It won't matter if they stay in their houses. Everyone in this village is set to burn, and I won't let Night Raid get in my way." The armored man drew a black longsword with some writing engraved on the base of the sword.

"Who are you!" Bulat asked.

"You may call me, The Moonlight Hunter. This village will burn and you'll die along with their hope." The hunter replied.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!"

The two men charged forward and began exchanging strikes, steel on steel and very fast, despite his speed, the Hunter managed to keep pace with him. This guy was strong, but Bulat wouldn't relent. Instead, he kicked it up a notch and began his rapid swing attack, the Hunter blocked all his attacks, but he saw a small opening and took it. Bulat let a swing of the Hunters blade nearly hit him, just to quickly evade to the side then went for a forward strike hitting the hunter in the back with a clank. The hunter groaned a bit as the hit got him, but quickly countered with a strong horizontal strike, but Bulat was ready and blocked just at the right time to stop the strike, but the force of the impact pushed him back a bit. Letting himself get knocked over Bulat rebounded off the ground and went for a quick low sweep which took the hunter off his feet and onto the ground, Bulat quickly followed up with a downward strike which managed to just chip the armor, the spearhead broke through a bit as Bulat saw a little bit of blood drip from the hunters shoulder.

But the hunter wasn't shaken and caught Bulat by surprise with an upward strike with the base of the sword hitting him just on the jaw, Incursio's armor had kept his jaw from breaking. Bulat groaned in pain but shook off the strike and landed on his feet in fighting stance.

The hunter was up on his feet also in stance.

"That's it, I'm about done playing around. Time to meet your end!" The hunter replied, but just before he could run his hand on his blade, the sound of a whistle caught Hunter's attention which was followed by a female voice calling from afar.

"Hunter! The mission has been canceled, we're leaving!" The voice sounded cheery and high pitched, the girl sounded young but he couldn't say for sure.

"Looks like it's you're lucky day. You get to live longer, but the next time we meet, you'll be dead!" After that, the Hunter jumped up into the sky and was picked up by petite shadow and off they glided.

Bulat wasn't going to let them get away so he jumped up after them using his speed, he managed to catch up, but one of the six figures jumped back and a gust of powerful wind pushed Bulat back sending him falling to the ground, but he caught himself by using Nantota to slow himself and jump back to his feet.

-FLASHBACK SEQUENCE END-

* * *

"After that, I haven't seen them ever since."

"I see, thanks, Bulat. Now I have more of an idea to how he fights."

Bulat nodded and gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"No problem! Happy to help."

"I'll let you resume your training now." Vergil replies.

"Cool. Oh yeah, Vergil, Next time you need a sparring partner and no one's around, come ask me. I'll be more than happy to _touch-tips_ with ya." Said Bulat pointing the tip of his lance at the Blue-clad Devil and gave a wink.

Vergil knew he just offered to be a partner, but Bulat's choice of words made him feel somewhat awkward, he wasn't sure why but it just felt that way.

"…Yeah, thanks." Aside from the questionable choice of words, Vergil wouldn't mind sparring with him sometime, he was strong and fast, a perfect opponent for training and a good way to test himself.

So he brushed off the awkward moment and continued on. Walking back inside, Akame approached him.

"Hello, Akame." Greeted Vergil.

"Hey Vergil, did Bulat's story give you an idea of the hunters fighting style?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was enough to give me a fair idea of how fights. Of course, I won't know for sure until I face him myself. And I look forward to that day. As long as that fool still breathes life, he's got a permanent target on his back, and I'm aiming for the bulls-eye." He replied, curving his lips into a small smile.

Akame returned his smile at his statement.

"In that case, I'll be sure to leave him to you."

"Excellent. There's six of them, if two people are using some, I don't doubt that the others are currently being used as well." He replied.

"I was thinking the same." She said in agreement.

With the news of their new enemy delivered, the team prepared for the missions as nightfall came.

Come ten o' clock pm, Najenda called the team to the command room. Once the whole team was there, she began.

"Thank you all for coming, we've received a mission that in my opinion, cannot wait." Najenda continued.

"There's been a recent string of kidnappings, our culprits have been kidnapping several children between the ages of seven to twelve. Sources have told me the people behind this vile act are a newly assigned taskforce put together by the Minister, they are called The Messengers. The sole purpose of the group is to nab children of people who oppose the capital just to force families into submission. But that's not all, they've even killed some and abandoned some in forests filled with Danger Beasts."She explained.

Everyone's expression became darkened, they couldn't believe how low the Capital was sinking to, threatening the lives of Children was crossing a major line.

"Putrid scum.." Commented Vergil.

The mention of Danger beast infested forest brought back memories, horrible memories of the ruined childhood her and her sister had.

The memories flashed before her eyes. Her and Kurome had to fight for their survival in the assassin's trial.

"Akame?"

Vergil's voice brought her back to reality. "Huh?" She blinked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm fine." She returned her attention to the boss.

"Alright then, we've been told there are two hideouts they have, I'm assigning all of you into groups of three to kill everyone involved as well as saving the children. Both squads will have a prime target along with the other associates also counted as targets, but make sure you kill the prime targets first. Once the children are free, a team from the revolutionary army will be watching for a signal to come to bring the children back to their parents." Najenda informed.

"Understood," Said everyone in sync.

"Vergil, Mine and Bulat, you three will take the west hideout, your target is Captain Kyrogure, he's a former Captain of Incendiary squad but was promoted when the Messengers were formed. I'm making you in charge of your squad Vergil."

He nodded.

"Leave it to me." He replied.

"Akame, Sheele and Lubbock, you three will take the east hideout. The target for you three is Ex-Lieutenant Morioka. Previously a Lieutenant of Imperial Guard, he was demoted when he killed three of his own men in a mission gone wrong, but the Minister praised his actions and made him second in command of the Messengers. Akame, you'll be in charge of your team."

Akame nodded.

"Got it."

"Leone, I want you to keep a watchful eye on General Tanaka. He is the current acting supervisor of the Messengers and he'll likely call for backup if he even finds the slightest thing suspicious, if he arrives at any of the locations during our operations, he'll call backup immediately, so if he heads towards any of the two locations assigned, I want you to send a signal letting the team know so they can make their escape."

Leone put a hand to her chest.

"No problem boss, I'll watch him like a Lion." She said giving a toothy grin.

"I know you will." Said Najenda giving a smile before quickly becoming serious again.

"Alright, nothing further at this time. So let's go kill these bastards."

"Yeah!" Said everyone in sync.

With their orders given and their targets assigned, Night Raid left, the group traveled together partway before preparing to split off.

"Spill some extra blood for me, Kay guys?" Said Leone with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure it's a bloodbath." Replied Vergil, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

Leone gave him another toothy smile.

"That's what I'm talkin' about! I'll see you guys later." With a wave of her hand, Leone took off in a burst of animalistic speed.

"Good luck you guys!" Said Sheele with her usual friendly smile.

"Thanks, Sheele, same to you guys." Everyone nods and gives a smile before the six split off into their three assigned groups and head to their designated hideout to infiltrate.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Bulat running alongside the two.

"The layout given to us by the client revealed two floors in use as cell blocks, he also said there may be another extra cell block in the basement, we should get a look of how many guards they have for each cell block before we devise the full plan.." Vergil explained.

The other two liked the answer given by their acting captain.

"Sounds good to me!" Replied Bulat.

Mine said nothing, but she thought the approach was a smart idea, of course, she wouldn't openly admit it, so she just followed along. This was her first mission with Vergil, she'd be able to see a bit more about how he worked. She silently recalled the night they first met Vergil, she remembered how easily he slaughtered the guards. She could tell he was very skilled, she just didn't know to what extent.

As they got closer, the trio could see the top roof of the hideout poking out from the top of the forest. Suddenly, Vergil slid to a stop prompting the others to do the same.

Before anyone else could ask, Vergil was quick to speak up.

"Everyone, get in the tree's now!" They all nodded and took cover in some thick top branches of some trees. As they looked down, they saw a large group of guards on patrol looking around, they could kill them right there, but Vergil put storming the hideout as a priority, they had the main target and they weren't inside the hideout yet, but they would most likely get another chance to end those guards later. Once they passed, Vergil poked his head out and confirmed the coast was clear than signaled the others with his hand to come back out.

Vergil jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. Out followed Mine and Bulat.

"Let's keep moving, the quicker we get there the better." Vergil ordered his team.

The other two nodded as they charged their way through the forest eventually reaching the hideout. It was an old prison used in one of the wars many years ago, just by looking ahead the trio saw several armed guards outside guarding the perimeter.

"How are we going to get in with all those guards there?" Asked Mine, the hideout was guarded all around in every angle and corner.

"I can take out a good amount, Mine I'll leave the rest to you once I take out my share. Then once we're inside, I'll be counting on you Bulat."

"Got it, let me know when." Replied Mine.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Bulat with a smile.

"Here's the plan, once I take out my share, I'll signal you with a phantom blade and then cause a distraction to line them up for you." Vergil explained to Mine.

She had to admit, the plan sounded pretty straight forward, it was a good plan. He was doing a decent job as a leader so far, of course, she would still observe for the rest of the mission.

"Alright, now that we are clear about the plan, I'm moving in. Watch for the signal." Said Vergil, the other two nodded and took cover in some bushes while Vergil moved in.

He used his speed and quickly teleported to the roof while the other two stayed there in the bushes while Mine watched for the signal through her pink Snipe Scope. On the roof, Vergil glanced down at the large group of guards at the back. Taking out the guards in the back seemed like the likely start since they would be the first to come running to the other side if they heard something or even felt slightly amiss.

Looking around for something to use, Vergil picked up a rock and threw it at the window of an old shack next to the hideout on the very far left, on impact, a small corner of the window shattered as the rock fell through, the guards looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but we'd better go check it out, if someone steals some of the gear in the shed, we're not gonna hear the end of it."

One guard looked at the others.

"Half of you stay here and guard the perimeter, your all to remain here until we return."

"Sir!" Shouted the other guards in sync.

In total there were ten guards, now there was an even five split apart into both sides of Vergil. The half-devil teleported on the roof of the shack as he watched the guards arrive, thankfully for the heavy forest they were in, the many tall trees above the shack provided perfect cover, so Vergil was hidden within the shadow of the trees from the moonlight.

"Let's get this thing open." Said one guard while the others watched as the head guard reached for the key, but that moment would be their last, Vergil jumped down from the shadowy roof and unsheathed his blade, with speed faster than the blink of a human eye, Vergil swung his blade and in only three seconds, he landed on the ground crouched. With the click of his blade sheath, the guards fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Now for the other half." And Vergil took off towards the last five at the back, he just ran by them and sheathed his blade, again the enemies fell over after blood spewed from their five wounds, five for each guard. Now the back was clear and all that was left to do was kill half at the front then line up the last five for Mine to take out. All she needed was one shot and he knew she did. Vergil went on the roof again and glanced down at the front of the hideout now, ten guards like the back, but they wouldn't be a problem. He took a few extra minutes to scan the area, he saw the entrance to the pathway and marked that has he luring point so, he jumped down waving his sword slaughtering half with a single cut and sheathed when his feet hit the ground.

"Holy shit! He's gotta be from Night Raid, I've never seen anyone kill with such precision!" Exclaimed guard.

"We gotta take this bastard down!"

Hearing that, Vergil kicked off his heel in a burst of speed headed towards the pathway.

"Don't let him get away!" Shouted one of the pursuing guards as they ran after him, taking Vergil's bait which brought a smirk to his lips. Vergil lead them to the middle of the pathway then stopped at a dead end as he reached a cliff, immediately after, the guards arrived, single file like planned.

"Looks like this is your last stand scumbag!"

"Actually, it's yours." Vergil replied, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, he conjured up two blue phantom blades then threw them up in the air and shattered them causing a blue light in the sky for a few brief seconds.

Mine watched on through her pink scope and saw the signal. She grinned and took aim with Pumpkin.

"Well, it's about time." With a lock on all guards, she pulled the trigger and a thin orange beam emitted from her weapon, and Vergil simply stepped to the side exactly as the beam zipped by him and directly through the heads of all five guards. In seconds, they fell to the ground with small black holes in their heads, smoke fuming from them before disappearing.

Vergil waved them over to follow, and they jumped down from the tree and went to meet with him down the pathway entrance to the hideout.

"Nice shot Mine, as expected." Said, Vergil

The compliment bringing a proud smile to the sniper's face.

"Thanks. Though, you're not doing too bad either. " Complimented Mine in return.

Vergil smiled and nodded before his expression became serious again, he looked over at Bulat.

"Bulat, when we're inside I'd like you to go on ahead with your invisibility and count the total number of guards inside in each of the three cell blocks." Said, Vergil.

"You got it!" Since they were still outside, Bulat crouched and as soon as his fingers touched the ground, he shouted.

"IIINNNCURRRSIOOOOOOOOOO!" His voice echoed as the Danger Beast Tyrant's spirit roared and the armor appeared on Bulat covering is upper body and arms as well as his head.

"Perfect! Now then, with the entrance clear of all guards, let's get inside. Remember, our current priority is to kill our targets, only then can we free the children, understand?" Vergil asked, showing more of his leadership colors.

The other two nodded and Vergil turned to face the hideout.

"Alright let's move!" Vergil took off with the other two following closely behind him, now that the outside was clear, the infiltration wouldn't be hard so they casually rushed through but stopped at the stairway prompting the other two to stop as well.

"Go ahead Bulat, we'll wait here while you go check." Said Vergil leaving the recon to Bulat.

"Leave it to me!" Bulat replied, excited and determined as always. Bulat activated his invisibility and crept up the stairs and went to take count of the guards.

"So, Leone was telling me about the job you had with her and she told me a bit about your weapon, is it true that it's stronger than Imperial Arms?" Asked Mine trying to make conversation with him so there wouldn't be an awkward silence while they waited.

"That's correct, it's a Devil Arms, this blade was forged by my father so it's not just a weapon to me, aside from being a memento, it's a powerful blade that can cut through anything, and I do mean everything, even time and space itself." He answered.

Mine was intrigued, she had never heard of Devil Arms before, all she knew about was Imperial Arms and the urban legend of the cursed arms. Vergil was strong and she saw firsthand what he could do, and despite how powerful and quick he was, she got the feeling he was holding back, she couldn't explain how she knew, but it just based on everything Najenda had said about him, she could just feel he wasn't using his full power especially in the surprise attack test the other members of Night Raid had thrown at him.

"I see, I guess you don't have a triumph card then huh?"

"No, I have several trumph cards." He replied.

"Seriously?"

He nodded.

"I can do a lot with this blade, but it only has one drawback, if you can call it that. The sword is linked with my soul, so the strength on the weapon and its abilities all depends on my well-being. Like if I was to sustain serious injuries, the blade's potential would greatly diminish. This is why I cannot rely on my blade alone." He replied.

"Linked with your soul huh? Wow…" She never heard of a weapon that connected with someone's soul. She knew how affinity matching worked, but that was an entirely new thing to her.

Bulat returned and deactivated his invisibility as he approached his teammates.

"There you are Bulat, so what's the total?" Asked Vergil.

"There's a hundred-fifty. Fifty per cell block and there are three cell blocks. I also counted thirty kids in each block." Replied Bulat.

"Good work, alright then. Here's the plan, Bulat and I can keep them busy and take some out while in the process, but while we keep them occupied, I'll need you to look for a good vantage point so you can provide some cover from above, this way we can take them all out in one go." Vergil explained.

"Okay sure, but who's gonna watch my back in case I'm discovered? Sheele usually does that and she's with the other group." Mine complained.

"I'll cover your back."

"What? How? You'll be dealing with the guards, how could you possibly cover me and kill them at the same time?" Mine wasn't too sure she liked this plan, even with someone as strong as him, how could he watch her back and slaughter guards at the same time?

Vergil put a hand on her shoulder causing Mine to look up at him.

"Mine, just trust me. I'll have your back." He replied

She looked at him for a few extra seconds, studying his expression. He looked determined and serious, so much to her doubt, she nodded and sighed.

"Hmph! Fine, But if I die, it's on you." She said, giving a sheepish smile.

"Fair enough, but you'll be fine."

Looking at Bulat, the two men nodded at each other before looking back at Mine.

"We're going in right away, so as soon as you see us enter, go find a vantage point, we'll keep them busy." Vergil instructed.

Mine replied with a nod, and not even a few seconds later, the two men took off up the stairs.

"Ready Vergil?" Asked Bulat.

"Yeah, let's do this."

Both men jumped down from the upper floor and swung their weapons still mid-air. Vergil swung the Yamato and Bulat swung his Lance Nantota. Vergil's blade cut five guards upper torso off in a mess of blood while Nantota killed ten in a series of rapid-fast swings. With a gory entrance, the two men spoke in sync.

"We're with Night Raid, and we're here to take out the trash."

"Kill them!" shouted a guard, and the ordered guard does what he's told and goes for a downward slash, but Vergil is already behind him with his back turned, Vergil stabs him, once his body goes limp, Vergil puts it out and sheaths, the click dropping the man to the floor as blood spews before his body hits the ground with a thud.

In a matter of minutes, Vergil and Bulat found themselves surrounded by several men all armed.

"These fools don't even know what's coming." Said Vergil, back to back with Bulat.

"No doubt, let's crush these guys Vergil!" Said Bulat with an overexcited tone.

Vergil nodded and the two charged forward striking down every guard that made a move. Strength in numbers wouldn't help the guards as they kept getting cut down. Vergil using his elite swordsman skills and his speed, he zoomed by a group and unleash a series of slashes killing several guards in the mix. Bulat waited until the men around him jumped at him, at the same time he began to wildly swing his lance completely decimating every guard who dared to stand in. Blood rained down on Bulat in his Incursio armor.

Some of the guards were shaken up by the sight but still charged in but were flattened by several Phantom Blades that would downpour hard onto the guards impaling them in several places killing them on contact. Not long after, the Phantom Blades on the ground broke apart into pieces and disappeared.

"Now we just gotta snuff out our targets, where do ya think their hiding?" Asked Bulat.

"My guess, somewhere on the upper levels, the main guy in charge here wouldn't stay below near the prisoners and guards." Vergil mused.

"You're right. Let's check the upper levels for an office, or any other room that you wouldn't see in a prison, I'm sure we'll find our guy there." Suggested Bulat as they made their way to the stairwell.

"Yeah, let's take a look." He replied, taking point as they made their way to the upper levels, once on the second floor, the two took cover by a wall. Peaking in from the side, Vergil and Bulat saw the next cell block, guarded by soldiers just like the previous one.

"We aren't in a rush, but I'd like to eliminate these guards in one go." Commented Vergil.

"Well, normally I can, but I can't get all of them since they're scattered out around the block." Replied Bulat.

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Said Vergil gripping his blade sheath.

"What? How are you gonna do that?" Asked Bulat, confused to what he had planned.

"Just watch." Suddenly, Vergil's senses picked up trouble heading to his teammate outside.

"Wait here for a moment." Said Vergil as he teleported out away.

Bulat blinked.

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"Vergil's an interesting fellow.." He muttered to himself as he remained in cover.

Meanwhile, outside Mine was watching from a nearby hill that showed a view of the entire hideout.

"Jeez, he should know that I can actively take part in battles that are up close and personal.."She let out a sigh. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her, the sound made her look back only to see nothing. She set her sights back on the hideout, but a voice caught her by surprise.

"Looks like your wide open girly!" An outside guard went for a killing strike, but before he could even get closer, Mine saw Vergil there with his blade deep inside the attacker's chest. Mine wasn't expecting Vergil to be able to keep his word, but here she was still alive.

"V-Vergil!?" She was so surprised, he really was fast.

"I told you it would be fine." He simply replied.

"Anyway, I'm assuming that was enough to power up?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah it was, what do you need?" She asked.

"I want you to shoot it at me." Vergil replied, much to Mine's disbelieve.

"W-Wha!? Are you out of your mind! You'll be disintegrated!" She replied, to which, Vergil gave her an unamused look.

"Mine.."

"Okay! Jeez!" She took aim and Vergil jumped back, as Pumpkin Charged up the shot, Vergil conjured up the energy within him and the within the Yamato. Just as the beam fired. The Yamato glowed purple and blue then he cut an X with the sword, the cut slicing open a portal which the beam shot in directly, the portal closing immediately after the beam went inside, the whole event leaving Mine with a dumbfounded look.

"Uh...Huh?" She blinked.

"Okay..what just happened?" She asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Vergil pushed the call in button on his earpiece.

"Bulat, I need you to line up all the guards in approximately twenty seconds, can you do that? Oh, and you might want to hurry, seriously."

Bulat heard the order loud and clear from the transmission and pressed the button.

"You got it!"Bulat didn't question it and quickly scanned the area for an idea, then one came to mind as he saw the skeleton key on a desk. Moving fast, Bulat jumped down breaking his invisibility after grabbing the key and sprinted down the long hall.

"Hey! He's got the master key, stop him at all costs!" Ordered the head guard, and all of them chased after Bulat.

"Okay they took the bait, where am I going?" He asked on the radio.

"Just to the end of the hall, but jump out of the way just after the turn." Vergil answered.

"Roger that!" Bulat did just as told then dove to the side, Vergil teleported to where Bulat lead them then quickly cut open the portal facing the front towards the row of guards, but immediately the portal opened, out came the beam from Pumpkin which had already enlarged, the beam shot out completely turning all the guards to dust. Once they were dead the portal closed.

Bulat stood there confused about what he had just witnessed, it was really cool but at the same time, unreal.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Asked Bulat.

"I'll explain later, let's finish the mission first." Replied Vergil.

Bulat nodded. "Right."

The two went to the third and final floor, just down the block, the two spotted the warden's office.

"That's where our target is, Bulat go invisible and kill our target, I'll handle the guards." Ordered Vergil.

"Leave him to me." Bulat went invisible and easily snuck by the guards successfully making it to the warden's door. Vergil hooked his Yamato to his belt than in a small flash of white, the Beowulf Light Gauntlets appeared around his hands and feet. Teleporting above, Vergil came down hard to the ground landing with a powerful punch that shook the floors, the strength launching up all the guards in the air. With every single guard mid-air and vulnerable, Vergil unsheathed his blade as the gauntlets disappeared back into his soul.

Taking the chance he created, Vergil launched himself up in the air and zoomed by every guard in a flash of blue, swinging his sword multiple times as he zipped by. Landing on his feet, Vergil sheathed with a click and the guards spewed blood everywhere as it rained down below.

Bulat came out of the warden's office leaving the corpse of their target in his chair.

"Target down and the coast is clear, come on in Mine. It's time to free the children." He said to her through the radio.

"Got it! I'll be right there." She replied. Once they regrouped, the trio split up to every cell block and freed the children, they were all so happy when they were told they were going back to their families.

The three successful rounded up all the children and Vergil conjured up several blue phantom blades and sent them high up into the sky shattering them and creating the Night Raid logo with the blue shards. They didn't have to worry about the Capital seeing it as these hideouts were far away from the Capital itself.

With the signal spotted, the revolutionary rescue squad arrived and took the kids safely back their families. With another successful mission closed, Vergil lead his team back towards the direction leading back to HQ. Once again, his and Akame's team met up at the hill and walked back together.

"Good work everyone! The mission was successful, both hideouts are no longer in operation. Well done." Najenda praised.

"Nothing further tonight, I'll see you all at supper." She added. The team went to put their weapons away while Vergil and Akame made their way to the kitchen.

"So are you okay now Akame?" Vergil asked.

"Hm?" She nodded.

"I'm just happy we were able to save those children." She replied giving a smile.

It was good to see Akame in good spirits again, earlier she looked a little out of it, there was most likely a story behind earlier, but he'd let Akame come around herself and tell it whenever she was ready.

"I am too." Vergil replied as he began to cut vegetables, seeing Vergil busy gave Akame a good chance, she quietly dropped some extra meat in the pot on the element.

"Hehehe~" She giggled as she watched the meat plop in, to which Vergil took a fork and took out some of the meat, leaving Akame with a hurt expression.

"Vergil…why?" She said, her voice slightly pouty.

"A Balanced meal is essential for a warrior.." He simply replied, but she kept on trying to sneak some in every chance she could get, this would continue for the rest of the preparation time before supper was eventually made.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Outside the now former hideout stood a man in black armor, he exited the hideout Vergil's team was at and chuckled.

"Looks like they were here, it's not much, but still worth reporting to the Minister." The Hunter put his sword on his back holster and headed back to the capital.

"Night Raid.. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other very _very_ soon…" The hunter crossed the border and headed back to town.

-End Of Chapter—

* * *

It took a bit, but here it is guys, the next Chapter for this story. I still wanted to update this and my other story before finally getting back to my horror fic. This chapter is a bit longer than the last so I hope you all enjoy it! A quick note, the cover for this story is only temporary, I plan to make a much better cover for this pretty soon. I just have to update my photoshop then I'll have a much more polished book cover.

There is lots planned so I look forward to hearing all your feedback on this chapter. Thanks as always for showing all the love and support for this story, I didn't expect so many people to enjoy it as much as my other bigger story. Anyway, that's it for me in this one. Until the next one, enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you again soon. Happy Reading!

~Darkslayer740


End file.
